


Danganronpa Switched

by Pallette_Yellow



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Danganronpaau, Mastermindau, Multi, Relationshipstba, tagstobeadded, talentswapau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallette_Yellow/pseuds/Pallette_Yellow
Summary: I suck at grammar lmfao





	1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Ultimates

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at grammar lmfao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia meets the Ultimates

I stared at the letter in my hand again and sighed. Honestly, Hope's Peak Academy was the last place I imagined I'd end up. It's supposed to be an elite school, where if you graduate you'd be set for life. They only accept the best students, students that have the right to call themselves "Ultimates". My talent was nothing to smile or giggle about. Sure, it has made me famous in all of Japan, but I wasn't THAT good at being a pop idol. Still, I'm not turning down an invitation to Hope's Peak. I squeezed the letter and began to walk through the gates of Hopes Peak. The school was a lot bigger then I thought it would be. It had to be like 20 times larger than my old school and there were buildings all over campus. It seemed more like a college than a high school. I was about to start exploring the campus for a little bit, but then I began to feel sick. My body was numbing all over and any sudden movements were making me horribly dizzy. My vision blurred as my body collapsed on the ground and everything went into darkness.

* * * * * * * * * *

I lifted my head and found myself sitting in a classroom desk. I felt more confused then I'd ever been in years. Was I in Hopes Peak? Why did I pass out? Millions of questions were flooding through my head at once. I wobbled out of my desk and took a look around the classroom I was in. My vision was still cloudy making it hard to concentrate. Everything in the classroom seemed normal. There were a podium, blackboard, and desks. It was stuff you expected to see in a classroom. I looked around again and my eyes noticed the windows on the other side of the room. They were all bolted shut with metal plates. I blinked thinking I was imagining everything but the metal plates on the windows remained. I couldn't even turn the bolts on the windows or remove the metal plates at all. Giving up, I sighed and went back to the desk I woke up in. This time I noticed a piece of paper I didn't see at the start. School semester has begun. As you embark on new beginnings, this school will become your life. Was this some kind of a joke? I shook it off and stared at the clock on the far end of the classroom. It read 8:05. "Damn it," I said to myself. I was supposed to be in the entrance hall by 8:00 this morning and now I was 5 minutes late. I left the desk and made my way to the door. This was just way too weird. The hallway was about the same size I expected it to be from the size of the school but there was something off about the hallway. It had an eerie atmosphere and dimmed purple and green nights. It looked like something you'd see in a horror game. The nights were making my head spin but I tried to ignore it as I made my way to the entrance hall. I seemed to be getting slower with every step I took. Eventually, I came across some very large doors, which I could only assume was the entrance halls doors. I sighed and looked down at my feet, and pushed open the door. I was hoping for some reason that if I couldn't see them, then they couldn't see me. Sadly, that lasted only 2 seconds before a voice screamed so loud that it echoed around the entire room. "YOU'RE LATE!!"

"How the hell could she have known when she would wake up?!" A quieter but still fairly loud voice said. Knowing I couldn't hide any longer, I slowly lifted my head to see my new classmates. They looked fairly normal, but at the same time, I don't know if you can call ultimates "normal".

"So that makes the student count 16 now. Is that everyone?" a girl with a lavender ponytail said. She said it in such a way that as if she didn't actually care, but just wanted the silence to stop. I really didn't blame her.

"I would assume so. We should get started with introductions again since she wasn't here originally," a very large, uh girl, with white hair replied.

"Ah, of course," I said finally. "My name is Celestia Ludenberg. I'm far known as the Ultimate-."

"NICE TO MEET YOU CELESTIA! MY NAME IS MAKOTO NAEGI AND IM KNOWN AS THE ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS!" the loud boy from the start yelled. I looked down and sighed. I knew Makoto far too well from the Internet. He was known for being an honor student with a very ongoing and obnoxious personality. He has never broken a single rule in his life. He was adults dream and nightmare all mixed into one. He defiantly looked like a hall monitor that's for sure. He was wearing dark jeans and a suit like shirt representing his old school. I began to wonder if it was a school uniform he was required to wear. His brown hair was average length for males and he had an ahoge sticking out of the top. Honestly, I'm shocked I didn't recognize him as soon as he started yelling. "As I was saying," I said glaring at Makoto. "My name is Celestia Ludenberg and I'm known as the Ultimate Pop Model. However, I would prefer if you called me Celeste." I smiled hoping that it would take the tension sprouting in the room.

"Wait you're the famous pop idol?" A girl with a brown ponytail said. She looked a lot different from everyone else I've seen and I don't know if that's a good thing. She had a short top on that ended right past her chest and had tight jeans on. She was wearing a black leather trench coat that only went as far as halfway mark between her upper legs. The tip of her brown ponytail was dyed black. It was about the same color as the trench coat she had on. "Well its nice to meet you," she smiled. "My name is Aoi Asahina, but please call me Hina. I'm the ultimate biker gang leader." The outfit she has on was officially being to make sense. The famous biker gang in Japan has done a lot of crimes but nothing too reckless. I always knew a girl ran them but I never knew someone as small as Hina could be that leader. "Anyways this is Sakura Oogami and she is the Ultimate Solider." I looked away from Hina and stared at the very large woman I saw earlier. She resembled a soldier since she was wearing a military vest and camo pants. She looked like she was already ready to go into battle right this minute. "Nice to meet you, Celeste. I've seen some of your shows on TV." I smiled at the appreciation Sakura gave me. "Thank you," I replied.

"I've heard a lot about you," a small frail girl with short brown hair said. She looked very nervous, a lot more then any of the others did that I noticed. She looked as though she was ready to disappear any second. She was wearing what looked like an expensive white and pink dress and her short hair was also curled. She defiantly looked like she didn't belong here that's for sure. She was wearing light brown flat-heeled shoes that made her appear taller then she actually was and a bracelet that also looks the same if not more expensive then the dress. "My name is Chihiro Fujisaki. I'm the Ultimate Affluent Progeny also known as the Ultimate Heir. I hope we can be friends."

"Wait you're a Fujisaki?! That awesome!" The words escaped my mouth before I had a chance to say anything else. It explained why Chihiro's outfit was wearing something so expensive. The Fujisaki's were one of the richest families in the entire world and incredibly well known. I couldn't believe I was actually meeting one. "Uh yeah," Chihiro said turning her head. "But I'd rather not talk about that right now." Chihiro walked away before anyone could say anything. I turned to Hina with a confused look on my face. She shrugged saying it was nothing and I turned around and walked over to the lavender hair girl from the beginning. Something about her looked familiar like I've known I've seen her from somewhere. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a white tank top with the words The Typhoons written on it. She had on loose capris that almost seemed more sweatpants like. "Greetings," I smiled at her trying to be as friendly as possible. "And you might be?" I asked.

"My name is Kyoko Kirigiri. I'm known as the Ultimate Softball player." She looked away as soon as she stopped talking. It explained why I recognized her right away. She was the best softball pitcher Japan has ever seen. The tank top she has on should have been a give away since she was the star pitcher on the team known as The Typhoons. A ton of American schools wanted her to join their college team but she always declined them all. Why, is something I never knew. "Right um," I sputtered.

"So there is another famous girl around here?" a boy laughed as he walked over to me. He looked very strange in my opinion just based on what he was wearing. He had on a white loose jacket with no shirt underneath and dark blue shorts that when down to his knees. His hair was what was really weird. It was a bright orangish red and he had some piercings on his face and ears. "Nice to meet you. Names Leon Kuwata. I'm the Ultimate Swimmer."

I blinked. "You're a swimmer?" It was really hard to believe since his hair was longer than most athletes as well. The only part that resembled a swimmer was the actual outfit he had on.

"Oh, you are confused by the outfit right? Well, I'm an ultimate so it doesn't matter what I wear because I'm still fast as fuck." Leon replied.

"That's what she said," A girl on the other side of the room snickered. I turned around and approached two girls that looked like complete opposites of each other. The girl that snickered had long, blonde hair that was pulled back into 2 pigtails. She was wearing an outfit a normal school girl would wear. It was mostly white with a red scarf like thing and dark blue sleeves. On one of her wrists, she has a pink scrunchie that for some reason made the outfit stand out more. She has a dark blue skirt as well and tennis shoes on. The girl standing beside her, however, was the complete opposite. She has short black hair that barely went past her chin. She has on a black tee shirt and a black and white skirt and sneakers on as well. She also, however, like the girl beside her, had a scrunchie. The only difference was hers was red instead of pink.

"Oh hey, you're that idol or some shit right?" The blonde girl asked. I nodded slowly still surprised at how this girl was acting. She snorted making me even more confused then I was.

"My name is Junko Enoshima. I'm the Ultimate Writer. My books can make you hornier than your boyfriends-"

"Junko, I'm not going to ask you again. Just shut up, please." The black haired girl interrupted.

"You are so lame Mukuro," Junko sighed. "That's my older sister Mukuro Ikusaba. Shes the Ultimate Gambler and has better luck than anyone else I know." She said to me.

"I can talk, you know," Mukuro replied. Junko smiled at her sister and chuckled.

"I know," she said. I smiled at the sisters one last time and walked over to two boys standing in the other corner. "Nice to meet you," I said sweetly.

"I could feel your presence for a while now. No one would believe me but I knew there were 16 people here. I could foresee that you know." A fairly fat boy said. He looked strange to me in more ways than one. He had short black hair and glasses. He was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. He kind of looked like he just crawled out of bed in a way.

"Um...' I eventually said.

"Ah, of course, I never introduced myself. My name is Hifumi Yamada and if you haven't guessed already, I am the Ultimate Clairvoyant. I can predict your future Miss Ludenberg if you want."

"No thank you," I said turning to the boy standing beside him. He was holding a laptop and his very large hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had on a dark green jacket, a white tee shirt, and baggy jeans. Surprisingly he had the most normal outfit I've seen so far. "And your art?" I finally asked.

"Oh," he said almost dropping his laptop. "My name is Yasuhiro Hagakure, Hiro for short. I'm the Ultimate Programmer. Anywhere I am, my laptop is with me." He grabbed the laptop with his other hand and sighed. "When do you think computer classes will start anyways."

"Probably when you start using your brain." A tall blonde guy snorted. He looked very average. He basically had on the same clothes from everyone you would see in town. He had blonde hair and glasses, a dark blue flannel shirt, and skinny jeans. I've never met a more average ultimate yet then him.

"What do you want?" The blonde boy glared as I approached.

"Well an introduction would be nice," I replied.

"I'm Byakuya Togami, ultimate lucky student. I don't have a talent but I'm still better than all of you here."

"Right then," I sighed.

"He's not wr-wrong," A girl with long reddish-purple hair stuttered. "He's the smartest one here."

"Shut up," Byakuya replied. The girl looked a lot different than most of the other girls I've seen. She had messy hair and glasses and a red and black top that looked sort of similar to Junko's in a way and she had a long skirt that went down to her ankles.

"Who are you?" I eventually asked.

"Not that y-you care, but I'm Toko Fu-Fukawa, ultimate fanfiction writer." She sighed and turned her head.

"Fanfiction is stupid!" Junko shouted angrily.

"Says y-you," Toko stuttered. Junko snorted and went back to talking with Mukuro.

"Can't we all just get along please." A boy with really strange hair shook his head. "You guys are just driving me insane right now," Byakuya grumbled and walked away from us. Toko began to follow him like a puppy, which I found rather strange.

"Right..." I said not knowing what else to say.

"You're Celeste right?" He asked. I nodded up at him. "My name is Mondo Oowada," He said kindly. "I'm the Ultimate Martial Artist."

"Well that explains a lot," I said out loud. I threw my hands over my mouth regretting what I said. 

He laughed. "That obvious?"

"Well..." It wasn't just the fact that he was larger than most of the people here but he also was wearing bandages on his arms that I see a lot of martial artists wear. He was also wearing dark blue shorts and a large white tank top.

"Nah it's cool. I get that a lot honestly."

"I've always wanted to meet you!" a blue haired girl screamed as she ran up to me. She was one of the few people I recognized right away. "Oh, hey you're Sayaka right?" I asked. She smiled acknowledging that I was right. "And I see you are the famous idol." She began to giggle and I smiled. Sayaka Maizono is known all around the world as the famous fashion star that appears on Magazines and has a famous blog on fashion tips. There isn't a single person in Japan that hasn't heard of her, I guarantee it. She was very worthy of her title with her bright blue eyes and long blue hair. She had on a white lacy top and a short pink skirt. She had a red bow in her hair that made her hair stand out even more. She was really pretty and usually had guys throwing themselves at her but she never seemed interested. I was jealous of her in certain ways.

"I can't believe we are stuck here," She said sighing. "This is the last thing I wanted to happen. Oh well, what can you do? Besides, Celeste, you have one more person to meet. I'll talk to you soon."

"Oh alright," I said with a confused look. I shook it off and walked over to the final boy I had yet to meet.

"Hello," I greeted in a friendly manner. The boy didn't say anything. All he did was stare at me as if I said something insulting. I tried to be as warm as possible but the way he was looking at me was just intimidating. His bright red eyes were intense and his rather large eyebrows weren't helping the issue. He was wearing a grey shirt with a black tie and had dark blue jeans as well. He looked fairly average except for his intense eyes.

"Um, I'm Celestia Ludenberg. And you are?" I tried again avoiding his eyes.

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I'm the ultimate detective." Detective? I didn't hear anything online about a detective being here. Kiyotaka continued to stare at me as if he was urging me to go away.

"So, a Detective, huh, that's pretty cool," I tried to make small talk to him but I was failing miserably.

"Look, Celestia, It's just an introduction. You don't need to say anything else." Kiyotaka said, shaking his head. He began to walk past me leaving me there to stare at the wall.

"Wait, I..." I tried to call but it was no use. I glared at him standing on the other side of the room.

"Well you don't need to be such a jerk," I said to myself.

"Looks like that went well," Sayaka said walking up to me. "But don't beat yourself up. He was like that with everyone."

"Why didn't you warn me then," I snapped at her

"Just slipped my mind, I guess. But don't worry, once we know what's happening to us I'm sure Kiyotaka will be friendly in no-," Sayaka was interrupted by some static that was coming from the monitor. I turned my head to see what was happening and I saw a silhouette on the screen. I narrow my eyes thinking I was seeing things when a voice emerged from the crowd.

"What the hell is that," Byakuya said with an angry look on his face.

"It looks like a bear," Mukuro replied.

"Why the fuck is a bear on TV," Junko yelled

"Show your true self, you cretin," Hifumi said pushing up his glasses.

"I know you kids are rather enjoying yourselves right now but the time has come for your entrance ceremony." A voice that was coming through the monitor said. "Meet me in the Gym and Ill explain everything. Oh, and by the way, I am this schools headmaster." The monitor clicked off and I sighed in relief. Everything was going to be okay. They were going to inform us that it was just a joke and school will start up soon.

"ALRIGHT!" Makoto screamed. "LET'S MAKE OUR WAY TO THE GYM! SINGLE FILE LINE AFTER ME!" Makoto lined up at the door but everyone just began to push past him.

"HEY SINGLE FILE!" Makoto screamed again.

"They aren't going to listen to you," Kyoko sighed. "Just give it up,"

Makoto grumbled something and walked out following Kyoko. I approached the door and heard a voice call my name.

"Hey Celeste, can I walk with you please," I turned around to see Sayaka chasing after me.

"Oh hey Sayaka," I smiled. "Sure you can."

"Thanks, I don't know why I trust you so much. Maybe its because we have a lot in common." She laughed then fell silent.

"You okay?" I asked her as we made our way to the gym.

"It's nothing. I just have a bad feeling about this, that's all."

"Its fine Sayaka, at least now we will be safe. It was just a sick prank."

"I'm just not sure it was a prank," She sighed.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure its nothing. I'll meet you there, Celeste," Sayaka dashed off around the corner, leaving me alone in my tracks. I shook it off thinking that Sayaka was just being paranoid and made my way to the gym. Little did I know that Sayaka's paranoia was going to be one hundred percent correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk when the next chapter will be
> 
> Ill try to do it soon
> 
> GOD THE OUTFITS ARE HARD TO DESCRIBE


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Start a Killing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia finds out that she has to participate in a killing game and things arent looking good

I arrived at the big doors leading to the gym about 3 minutes after Sayaka left. Honestly, I was praying that this was just a prank but what Sayaka said made my head spin. I mean she was correct to be suspicious, right? I shuttered at the thought but quickly regained my focus. I need my confidence now more than ever. With my head held high, I pushed open the door to the gym and joined my fellow ultimates. 

“CELESTIA, HOW DARE YOU MAKE US WAIT!” Makoto shouted right in my face. 

“You talented imbecile, the headmaster isn’t even here yet,” Byakuya said glaring at the Moral Compass. 

I blinked. “He’s not?”

“Strange right?” Hiro chuckled. “They were the ones who called us down here, and they aren’t even here.” 

”Is it some kind of joke?” Sakura asked raising her eyebrow.

“It’s got to be,” Junko groaned. “Why else would a teddy bear be on the monitor, you know.”

“I’m not a teddy bear.” A familiar voice from earlier echoed around the entire room. I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned around to face the stage on the far side of the gym. A small figure bounced up from behind the podium. It’s hard to describe what I’m even looking at right now. It was a black and white robot teddy bear, but there was something strange about it. It was white on one side and black on the other. The white side looked fairly normal but the black side has this sinister grin on it. 

“What the hell is that!” Mondo roared. Everyone’s eyes were wide as they stared at the bear. Silence spread around the entire room. 

“My name is Monokuma, and I am this schools headmaster.”

“Okay enough with the pranks, please. This is getting really annoying.” Leon sighed.

“Pranks you say?” Monokuma asked. There was a sinister expression the bear had that made me shutter. This was a prank, right? 

“This is no prank, my friends. Puhuhu,” Monokuma laughed. 

“Joking. He h-has to be j-joking,” Toko stuttered. 

“Quiet, all of you,” Monokuma snapped.” No one is getting any younger here, and I still need to tell you guys why you are all here. Eh-hem, as you know Hopes Peak Academy is one of the most elite schools across the nation and I believe you are all familiar with its goals. They are to develop the rays of hope who are the future of our land. Of course, to make sure no one takes out nations sunshine, which is all of you, extreme measures must fall into effect. See what I'm going to do is make you live in this school, forever…” My heart began to stop after hearing what he said. Live in this school forever? There is no way that’s possible, right? People would come looking for us after a while. But still, Monokuma said it in such a way that I didn’t even know what to believe. He sounded dead serious, which only made me more afraid. 

“What are you even saying?” Mukuro asked with a worried expression. 

 

“Hey, it's not all bad,” Monokuma smiled. “You’ve still got clothes, food, a place to sleep. Everything students like you need.” 

‘This is crazy!” Hina shrieked. “I can't stay here for the rest of my life!” 

“I'm glad you brought that up, Miss Asahina because there is one way out of this school. If someone were to disrupt the orderly community then we have no choice to expel them. So, all you have to do is kill one of your classmates.” Monokuma grinned  
The blood began to drain from my face. I have to kill someone? Was Monokuma crazy? The gym turned to silence again and I could hear my own heart beating out of my chest. 

“Cut the bullshit! This isn’t funny anymore!” Junko said angrily.

“Let us out! Let us out now!” wailed Chihiro.

“Now why would I do that?” Monokuma snapped. “Like I said, if you can except the fact you are living here forever, you never have to worry about killing someone.”

“How can we except this?” I shouted. “Never seeing the world again! I can’t except that!”

“Puhuhuhu, well you better start somewhere. Now then, I’ve got a present for all of you. “Introducing the Monokuma id notebooks. As I pass them out to you bastards, I’ll explain what they are for. As you turn on the notepads they will light up with your name. The notepads have a ton of different options like the rules for the killing game, information on other students, and of course the Monokuma files. This is for when a body is found. The most important aspects of the crime are found on this. It will be helpful for investigating the crime.” 

“Investigating?” Kiyotaka asked.

“You will all find out eventually, Puhuhuh.” Monokuma laughed. “Anyways see you around.” Monokuma disappeared behind the podium and I found myself staring at my notebook. It was fairly small and light, much like an average phone. I clicked it on and my name appears on the screen Taeko Yasuhiro. I nearly dropped the notebook when I read it. No, there is no way. Monokuma couldn’t possibly know. I never told anyone that name before. The only people that know are my parents. Not even my fans know the truth. The name went away after a few seconds and I was left staring at the home screen. I could barely concentrate as so many past memories flooded through my head at once. I was honestly about ready to fall over. 

“Hey, get a load of these rules,” Leon chuckled. I regained focus and clicked the rules icon on the home screen. 

1: Any violation of the rules will lead to being strictly punished  
2: Any assault to the headmaster is strictly prohibited  
3: Dorms are the only place allowed for sleeping  
4: All water gets shut after off after 10 pm also known as nighttime  
5: The dining room/kitchen is closed during nighttime  
6: In order to leave the school, you must kill someone and not get caught  
7: More rules will be added if necessary 

The rules sounded ridiculous in my opinion but I didn’t want to make Monokuma mad so I chose to ignore it. 

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE!” Makoto shouted breaking the silence. “JUST BECAUSE THEY BEAR TALKS DOESN’T MEAN WE HAVE TO LISTEN! WE CAN FIND OUR OWN WAY OUT OF HERE! COME ON let's MAKE OUR WAY TO THE DINING ROOM AND FIGURE OUT A PLAN!” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Hiro said frustrated. “Like I’d ever trust any of you right now! Someone might be plotting to kill me! It’s always the computer nerds they pray on first! I can’t trust any of you!

“Wait, Hiro,” Sakura called but Hiro was already out the door.

“As much as I hate to agree with that buffoon, I will be leaving as well for the same reason,” Byakuya said coldly. “I guarantee someone already has the taste for blood.” Byakuya pushed up his glasses and followed Hiro out the door. 

“Come on, that’s a terrible attitude to have,” Hina sighed.

“As for everyone else,” Kyoko interrupted. “Are we all on board with Makoto’s plan?” We all nodded our heads in agreement and headed to the door. I had no idea what Makoto was planning or where Hiro and Byakuya ran off to, but that this point I was willing to do anything to escape. 

 

****************

The dining hall was a little further then I intended for but we eventually made it. We all took a seat at the large table in the middle of the room and waited for Makoto to get down to business. 

“All right everyone,” Makoto finally said. “Our goal is to get out of this school, so in order to do that, I’ve decided that we will explore the school in groups of two in order to find a way out.”

“Why groups of two?” Mondo asked frowning.

“I found this the easiest way and also a way to bond with your fellow classmates. If we trust each other then the killing game won't need to happen! Anyways I will assign you into groups and the area I would like you to search so let's get started. Kyoko and I will stay here and search the dining room. Mondo and Chihiro will have the areas around the gym to explore. Sakura and Hina can explore the entrance hall more closely. Junko and Toko can explore the classrooms, while Mukuro and Hifumi will explore the hallways. Leon and Sayaka can explore the corridor outside the dining hall and Celestia and Kiyotaka can explore the dorms. All right, we will report back here when everyone is finished. Good Luck!” Makoto said smiling at everyone

“Permission to change partners with Hifumi,” Junko said groaning. 

“No,” Kyoko replied. “The point of the groups is to trust our classmates. You are Mukuro already know and trust each other, so the groups would serve no point if you guys were partners.” 

”But why does it have to be the fan fiction writer of all people. I am an author. My kind doesn’t mix well with people like her,” Junko spat. 

“What do you mean by p-people like m-me,” Toko stuttered. Junko scoffed at Toko’s remark and continued to stare at Makoto and Kyoko. 

“Sorry but the groups are final,” Makoto answered. Junko grunted and began to drag Toko out of the dining room. Her sister and Hifumi left right after that. I was still sighing over my partner choice. Sure, he was a detective, but Kiyotaka was probably the last person I wanted at my partner. I just had no idea how to communicate with him, let alone investigate. 

“Are you coming or not?” Kiyotaka asked as he was halfway out the door. 

“Yeah, I’m coming,” I groaned and began to follow him. It was dead silent as we walked to the doors. The first door I noticed happened to be Leon’s. It was the first door to the left as you approached them. The dorms were basically just an endless hallway that eventually reached a dead end. All of the rooms were just side by side with eight on one side and eight on the other. I felt bad for the two people at the end since they had to pass 14 other rooms just to get to theirs. 

“Ill investigate my rooms and you can investigate yours, got it?” Kiyotaka said sternly. 

“Wait whoa,” I finally snapped, a little too harshly. Kiyotaka just stared at me, as if I said nothing at all. “We are supposed to be investigating together, you know. Look, I don’t care how much you hate me or how much you wish I was your partner, but guess what, you got stuck with me, all right. So I suggest we stop avoiding each other and actually investigate the fucking dorms.” 

“Look I don’t hate you,” Kiyotaka sighed. “I'm just not used to being around other people, that’s all. I thought investigating alone would be easier, but if you insist, then fine. We will play by Makoto’s rules.” I blinked at Kiyotaka’s reply. I don’t know if I was surprised that he didn’t hate me more or that he was actually agreeing with me.

“Thank you,” I finally said. “So where do we begin? Kiyotaka shrugged at my question. 

“I’m letting you lead the investigation,” he replied “That’s up to you,” 

“Alright, well, let's just start with figuring out what dorms are by each other. I’ll take the left, you can take the right.” I said. Kiyotaka nodded at me and starting marking down the rooms. I started at Leon’s and continued to do the same. The rooms went Leon, Me, Sakura, Mukuro, Byakuya, Hina, Mondo, and Toko. I didn’t know how I felt being between Leon and Sakura but there wasn’t much I could do. 

“Are you done?” Kiyotaka asked me with an eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah, you?” I replied. Kiyotaka nodded his head in response. 

“Yeah from front to back the order is Hiro, Sayaka, Me, Junko, Kyoko, Hifumi, Chihiro, and Makoto. It looks like you unlock the doors with the Monokuma Notebook so we better not lose them. The rooms probably all look the same on the inside so I don’t think we need to worry about the inside of the room,” I light bulb went off inside my head. 

“Hey Kiyotaka, I have an idea that I'm going to need your help with. I want to check something.” I said. 

“What is it?” He asked me. 

“I’ll explain after. All I need you to do is stand outside my room and tell me if you hear anything coming from my room.” 

“Alright,” He replied. I pulled out my Monokuma notebook and flashed it over the lock by the door. I heard a click and I began to push the door open. The room looked like an average hotel room. It came with a bed, a bathroom, a shelf, a desk, and a table in the middle of the room. It looked comfortable at least, considering I was supposed to be spending the rest of my life here. I noticed that the window in the room was also boarded shut, which made me frown for some reason. Was I really expecting escape to be so easy? I shut the door behind me and walked to the middle of the room. I then began to cup my hands together and scream as loud as I could. I could barely breathe after because of how dry my throat was. I ran back to the door and swung it open as fast as I could. 

“So,” I said breathlessly. “Did you hear anything?” 

“No,” Kiyotaka said, raising an eyebrow. “Was I supposed too?”

“You just proved my point,” I said smiling. “The rooms are completely soundproof.”

“Soundproof?” Kiyotaka asked looking shocked. 

”I thought they might be with the whole killing game thing. It would make sense, you know. It came to me after you said ‘inside the room.’” 

“That was really smart, Celestia,” Kiyotaka said with a small smile. “I’ve also proven that you can’t hear things outside the room either if the door is shut. I called your name several times and I know you didn’t hear me because you would have said something if you did. However, there is one more thing I was to check regarding the soundproof rooms.”

“What is it?” I asked. 

“I was to see if the room is still sound if the door is open even by just a crack. Soundproof usually only works if the door is shut. Anyways, could I use your room for this?” I nodded and he began to walk into my room. 

“All you need to do is say something outside the room, alright.” He left the door open a crack and I walked to the middle of the hallway. I sat there looking puzzled. Not knowing what to say I blurted the first thing that came to mind. 

“Did it work?” I asked. Kiyotaka pulled open the door and stood to face me. 

“Just as I thought,” He said. “The rooms don’t work unless the door is sealed shut. So basically if the door is shut no one will hear you and you won't hear him or her but if the door is open you can still hear everything from outside the room. This is useful information. You are good at investigating, Celestia, considering you figured something out I didn’t. Anyway, we should probably head back to the dining room and meet everyone. I’ll see you there.” Kiyotaka left me alone in the dorms and I stood staring at the floor. I could barely focus and a million questions were running through my head. I tried to the shrug it off and make my way to the dining room with everyone else.

”ALRIGHT EVERYONE!” Makoto shouted when I arrived. “What did you all discover?” Silence echoed around the room.

“Alright then, I guess me and Kyoko will go first,” Makoto said. “We found out that the Kitchen is daily stocked with new food so we never need to worry about running out. Monokuma told us that. We also found out that there is no exit in the kitchen as well so we really didn’t discover anything, I guess.”

“Hold on,” Mukuro said. “You talked to Monokuma?”

“Really?” Hifumi gasped. “Even I didn’t see that coming.” 

“Yes,” Makoto answered. “Although, Kyoko was rather annoyed to see him, I was intrigued by the food storage. Anyways, I’m sure the rest of you found something so who is going next?” 

“We can,” Sayaka declared. “Although we didn’t find much either. However, we did find a trash room, and a laundry room, as well as a bathhouse but it's closed at the moment.”

“There isn’t even a pool,” Leon groaned. 

“I’m afraid we didn’t find much either,” Chihiro mentioned, sadly. 

‘All we found was a nurses office, a gift shop, and stairs leading to the second floor. Most of the items in the gift shop are useless as well,” Mondo continued. 

“The entrance hall was also useless,” Hina said. “The door is sealed tight with no way out.”

“I tried to pry it open with my strength but I failed. Whoever is doing this really doesn’t want us to escape,” Sakura frowned. I groaned at the least statement. I mean I knew that finding a way out wouldn’t be easy, but still. I just hoped Monokuma maybe messed up somehow. 

“Did anyone actually discover anything?” Junko asked, annoyed. “I mean its no surprise my group didn’t find shit. Toko sucks at investigating.”

“At least I actually in-investigated,” Toko said, rudely. Junko completely ignored her saying how she and Toko found nothing in the classrooms. She mentioned that there were 3 of them on the first floor and how they all looked exactly the same.

“You would think we would discover something but nope,” Junko sighed. 

“The hallways showed us nothing of interest,” Hifumi stated. “However, I predicted this from the start, so I wasn’t surprised.” I rolled my eyes at his dumb statement not caring if he was being serious or not. Kiyotaka looked like he was ready to leave the room because of what Hifumi said. 

“Anyways,” Mukuro interrupted. “All we really found were bathrooms, although, I did draw a layout of the entire floor. I plan on posting it by the dorms so we have a map. I hope it helps.” 

“THAT WAS VERY SMART MUKURO!” Makoto shouted happily. “Anyways, all that is left is the dorms, so Celestia and Kiyotaka, what did you discover?” I tried to think of what to say or how to even describe it when Kiyotaka interrupted me. 

“Celestia and I noted whose rooms are by whose.” He said. “The left side starts with Leon, Celestia, Sakura, Mukuro, Byakuya, Hina, Mondo, and Toko, while the right side is Hiro, Sayaka, Me, Junko, Kyoko, Hifumi, Chihiro, and Makoto. The rooms appear to resemble hotel rooms and are unlocked by using out notebooks. However, Celestia made a shocking discovery.” Everyone’s head turned in my direction and caused me to lose the words from my mouth. 

“Right, um, well, I found out that the rooms are soundproof when the doors are shut. The rooms keep noise from escaping and allow the person inside the room to not hear anything outside the room. However, this is only possible if the doors are completely shut.” I finally said

“Really?! That’s fantastic!” Junko shrieked. “I’m such a light sleeper that I wake up to footsteps outside my door. I might finally be able to sleep well!” 

“Uh, I really don’t think that’s what it's for,” Kyoko said

“Alright guys, I propose we meet here every morning,” Makoto smiled. “It will be like a morning meeting breakfast.”

“If that’s the case,” Mukuro stated. “Then we should avoid being out of our rooms at nighttime. That way if someone does intend to kill, it will be more difficult.”

“I’m cool with that,” Hina answered.

“Alright! So it’s settled then. I declare this meeting closed! See you all around.” Makoto said exiting the dining room. Everyone followed him leaving me alone with my thoughts. I tried to think of what to do for the day so I just decided to head to my room for a while. The dorms weren’t that far away from the dining room so the walk wasn’t very long. As I approached my room I ran into a rather large classmate.

“Gah,” I shrieked. 

“Oops, sorry Celeste,” Mondo said. “Didn’t mean to run into you. You okay?” 

“Yeah, sorry, I should have paid more attention to where I was going,” I replied. I lifted my head up to greet him but my vision was blurry and I kept one of my eyes shut.

“Are you sure you are okay?” He asked again. “Here let me take you to the nurse's office that Chihiro and I found.”

“Alright,” I replied. “Show me the way.” Mondo lead me past the corridor taking me to an area by the gym. 

“The nurse's office has a bunch of medications ranging from Tylenol to Ibuprofen, so we should be okay. Anyways how did you and Kiyotaka get along? Chihiro and I were really awkward. I felt like she was scared of me.” Mondo said as he walked. 

“Kiyotaka and I were alright, I guess. I’m just of skeptical considering what is going on,” I answered. We arrived at the nurse’s office a few seconds later. 

“Well this is it,” Mondo said pushing open the doors. The nurse’s office was fairly large for a normal school’s office. It had shelves stacked with medicine, hospital beds, and even replacement blood in the small fridge.

“At least we won't have to worry about getting sick,” Mondo laughed, handing me some Ibuprofen. “So, Celeste, do you like dogs by any chance?” I took the medicine and stared at him, thinking about what to say. 

“Well, I have a cat,” I replied. “I never really had any experiences with dogs, now that I think about it.”

“That’s too bad,” Mondo answered. “I had a dog named Chuck. He was a small white Maltese. He was amazing and always kept me calm. He was one of the best dogs you could ask for.”

“Was?” I asked, drinking some water.

“Yeah,” Mondo replied. “He died 2 years ago from old age. I really miss him.” 

“I’m sorry,” I said, not knowing what else to say.

“It disgusts me when I hear about people mistreating animals,” Mondo said, sitting down on a chair. “Knowing people mistreat dogs makes me angrier then I can describe. I just wish they would get punished by someone.” 

“I feel you,” I said. “People don’t even get charged for doing this kind of stuff. I get hurting kids might be worse and all but it doesn’t make hurting animals any better. I just wish someone did something about it.”

“Yeah me too. I know if someone hurt Chuck, I would have tracked the son-of-a-bitch down and probably killed him myself, which I know is bad to say right now, but…”

“Nah, I understand.” I poured my remaining water in the sink and headed toward the door. 

“Anyways,” I said. “I’m going to go take a shower before the water turns off tonight. I’ll see you-“

“WHY IS EVERYONE STILL ALIVE!?” A voice shouted as the monitor clicked on. I groaned hearing a very familiar voice. 

“It’s been 6 hours and not one of you bastards has even tried to kill someone, let alone plot anything. So, a few minutes ago I asked myself ‘Monokuma, what are you missing? You have acquired the perfect setting for the game and a large number of targets, so what?’ Then it came to me. MOTIVES! You can’t have a good killing game without motives, you know. So, I went and prepared a motive for each of you. Meet me in the gym in 5 minutes or less. Otherwise, you will be strictly punished.” The monitor clicked off and I sat there staring at the wall. Motives? This game can’t go on, no” I refuse to give in. 

“Hey, Celeste, come one,” Mondo said behind me. “You don’t want to get hurt. Besides, motive or not, I won’t allow this game to start, and neither will anyone else, I promise.” I sighed and exited the door. I had no idea what Monokuma had in store for us, but all I know is that no matter what he throws at us, no one here is going to kill anyone. 

Right…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love writing this as much as it fucking sucks ass
> 
> I wish I knew how to make it longer tbh
> 
> Btw in case you were all wondering what Celeste looks like in the story look at my pfp  
> it was drawn by an amazing artist known as Steph
> 
> Reminder that my grammar sucks
> 
> anyways yeah  
> chapter 3 will be idk yet  
> im working on it tho 
> 
> Its my goal to complete this story


	3. Chapter 3: The Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Motives were announced, Makoto throws a little dinner party

“Alright, now that everyone is here we can get down to business,” Monokuma said as soon as we entered the gym.

“Honestly I should have just done this from the start.” 

“Why do you want us to kill so badly,” Kyoko glared.

“Do you really need to ask why? Puhuhuhu, its all for the sake of your despair, of course. Now then, I don't want to wait any longer so,” Monokuma grabbed a box from under the podium and snatched the paper that was inside. I assumed they were the motives he was talking about. He proceeded to throw the papers into the middle of the gym. They each had our names on them and searched in the ruckus for the one with my name. I found one with the name Taeko Yasuhiro and grabbed it before anyone saw it. I sighed in frustration as I stared at the name on the paper. I started to open the letter and my entire body froze from reading what was on it. 

Celestia Ludenberg also known as Taeko Yasuhiro. You have been the sensational pop star your entire life and I know how much it would destroy you if people found out the truth about your life. So, if you kill someone, I promise you that no one will ever have to find out the truth. 

“What the hell?!” Leon screamed. 

“How could he… no…” Sayaka choked. 

“Calm d-down everyone,” Makoto said shaking. “We can’t give in. The bear has to be lying. What could he possibly even do?” 

My gut was correct. Everyone saw a very similar motive. The real question was if anyone was planning to kill someone over something like this. Makoto was correct, right? Monokuma couldn’t do anything if someone did get away with it. 

“Puhuhuhu,” Monokuma laughed. “Now all we have to do is wait. Do we wait-”

“SHUT UP!” I screamed. “YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME OR US,” I pushed open the gym door and ran out. I couldn’t take this anymore. First, he tells us that we have to live in this school forever, now this…. What’s next?

“Celestia, wait up.” I turned my head only to see Makoto staring back at me. 

“Makoto?” I asked in a small whisper.

“Listen,” He began. “Don’t take these motives seriously, We aren't going to play Monokumas stupid game. Anyways, I’ve been thinking. If we want to get our minds off the motives and the game itself, we should have a little get together. I propose we have some sort of dinner party tonight. We can get to know each other and focus our attention away from the game. I’m going to make everyone attend so see you then. It will be at 7 tonight. If you want to know more, I’m having a meeting in the dining room soonish. Good day Celestia!” Makoto smiled again and went back to the gym. I blinked. Dinner party? That would surely help. I couldn’t think of the last time I’ve been to a party like thing. I was rather curious about it so I decided to meet Makoto in the dining room. I made my way there and took my normal seat in the middle as I waited for everyone to arrive. About 30 mins later, Makoto ran into the dining room screaming followed by Kyoko, Sayaka, Hifumi, and Chihiro. 

“This is it?,” Makoto said disappointedly. “I expected a lot more people. Well, no matter. I'll explain the plans for the dinner party. Basically, Sayaka has volunteered to cook the food and I will prepare the dining room. You are free to socialize and can leave at any time after 8. I know no one will kill anyone, so I just want to get our minds off the motives.”

“I’d be happy to help with anything, Mr. Naegi,” Hifumi smiled. 

“Thank you, Hifumi. Actually, I was hoping all of you could help. If possible, I would like Kyoko to help me decorate, Chihiro and Hifumi can persuade people to show, and Celeste can help Sayaka in the kitchen. Is that okay?” We all nodded and I turned to follow Sayaka into the kitchen. 

“Someday, huh,” Sayaka chuckled, almost like she was trying to convince herself she was okay when she wasn’t. “Kind of makes me wish I declined the invite.”

“Yeah, me too,” I replied staring at the ground. “So what happened in the gym after I left?” 

“Well…” Sayaka began. “Chihiro started balling about how unfair this is and how she can’t handle the thought of someone dying. She looked almost broken and I really felt sorry for her. I think we all did. Junko, Byakuya, and Hiro complained about how this entire game was bullshit, and Sakura and Mondo looked like they were ready to kill Monokuma. Speaking of Monokuma, he sure was mad that you and Makoto left the gym. He was about ready to follow you guys and I was scared to death that he would hurt you. The good news was that his time was up and had to leave the gym so you guys were safe for today. Please don’t run off again, Celeste. I don’t you getting hurt. I already scolded Makoto” 

“Alright, I won’t. I'm sorry Sayaka. I didn't mean to upset you or Monokuma.” I replied.

“Anyways, after Makoto came back into the gym he informed us about the dinner party tonight. Hiro at first refused to attend, but Makoto said he had to come whether he liked it or not. I volunteered to cook, mostly because I’m one of the only people that knows how, but other than that you didn’t miss much.” 

“I see,” I said with a small frown. 

“Could I ask you to walk around and see if this kitchen is stocked?” Sayaka asked.

“Sure,” I said and began to walk around making a mental note of everything we had. The fridge was stocked with fruits and meats and other stuff we could use for future dinners. All the needed utensils were there and pans to cook with. 

“I see, thank you,” Sayaka said when I told her. 

“So, when did you learn how to cook?” I asked trying to strike a conversation. 

“Well, it was about 2 years ago. I decided that I wanted to do a little bit more than just be a fashionista so I taught myself to cook as a hobby,” Sayaka replied. “I’ve gotten fairly good. Hey, Celeste, can you pass me a knife?” I grabbed the second largest knife and handed it to her as she began to cut the potatoes. 

“Thanks for the help, Celeste. Dinner will still be a few hours and really have nothing to do right now. You don’t need to stick around if you don’t want. I’m going to leave for a little while so you would just be alone if you stayed.”

“Alright,” I said. “I need to take a shower anyways. I’ll see you later.” I left the kitchen and made my way to my room for a shower. The water was a lot warmer than I was used to and I almost fell asleep until I heard a knock at my door. 

“Just a second!” I screamed, forgetting they couldn’t hear me. I got dressed and tripped trying to get to the door. I was surprised to see Kyoko standing on the other side of the door when I opened it. 

“Hey, Celeste,” she said. “I wanted to check on you is all. Everything alright?” 

“Yeah, but it's weird to see you checking on me of all people,” I said.

Kyoko closed her eyes and sighed. “I didn’t do this willingly if that is what you are asking. Makoto thought about checking on everyone about tonight but he was very busy, so I decided to do it for him as a favor. You were the last person I needed to check on and Sayaka said you went to your room for a shower.”

“Would you like to come in?” I asked.

Kyoko shrugged and entered my room. She took a seat on my bed and put her hands between her legs.

“So,” I said trying to make conversation. “Are you excited for tonight?”

“Makoto really shouldn't have done this, let alone make people come,” Kyoko said not looking up. “Everyone is already on edge over the motives. This is the last thing anyone wants, but Makoto refuses to see that.”

“Why do you hang out with Makoto so much if you don’t agree with him?” I asked.

Kyoko went quiet with a blank expression on her face. She looks almost sad, which was one of the last expressions I ever expected Kyoko to have.

“Because…” Kyoko choked. “Because Makoto reminds me of my older sister. I guess for once it I feel like I’m talking to my older sister again. I know you are going to ask, so I might as well tell you. My sister was killed 5 years ago which is why I’m so close to Makoto. I miss her so much and I miss having a sibling. Makoto just gives me what I’ve been missing.”

“So, you only see Makoto as a sibling, then?” I asked. Kyoko nodded as tears fell down her face. I didn't even know what to say. She was crying right in front of me and I felt so useless.

“I’m really sorry Kyoko,” I whispered. 

“There was nothing I could do about it. I’ve gotten past it, so it's fine. Can we change the subject?” She said. 

“Alright,” I said. “So what are you going to do when we get out of here?” 

“Well,” Kyoko began. “I haven’t really thought about it much, but I’ll probably quit doing softball.”

“WHAT?!” I asked, falling over. “How can you just quit out of the blue? You’re the ultimate softball player for crying out loud.” 

Kyoko chuckled at my comment. “Yeah, I know, but eh, I want to go to school and not have to worry about sports. Besides, I’m tired of all the fame. I mean haven’t you wanted to do more than just idol your entire life? Sure, it might be fun at first, but it just gets sickening after a while,” I thought it about it for a while before answering. “I mean, it does get tiring after a while, but I don’t know what else I would do.”

“I understand, Celeste,” Kyoko responded. We sat there in silence after that. I didn’t know what to talk about anymore and Kyoko wasn’t even trying to strike a conversation. I stared up at the monitor on the wall as if I expected something to happen, but of course, nothing did. I don't really know what I was expecting to happen. 

“Anyways, Celeste, I’m going to take off, so I'll see you in a few hours for the party. Nice talking to you.” She got up and within a few seconds, she was out the door. I groaned and flopped down on my bed, trying to figure out what to do for a few hours. My mind was spinning and too many things were rushing through my head. That was the last thing I remembered before opening my eyes to the noise of the Monokuma announcement. It took me a few minutes to realize that I fell asleep.   
“SHIT,” I screamed thinking that it was morning. Makoto was going to kill me for missing the party.

“Ahem,” the monitor said. “Sorry for the random announcement, but I ran into Makoto and he asked me to do an announcement at 7 pm to make you all come down to the dining room. At first, I didn't plan to do this, but fucking hell, that kid has got some pipes. Frankly, he scares me, so out of fear, I agreed and here we are. Please come join everyone in the dining room, puhuhuhu.” The monitor clicked off and I sighed in relief realizing that the announcement wasn’t a morning announcement. I got off my bed and made the short trip to the dining room. My long hair was a mess from lying down but at this point, I didn’t care. 

“Glad you made it, Celeste,” Sayaka smiled.

“I predicted you would be the next person to arrive,” Hifumi said. I looked around the dining room to see who was already here. So far there was, Makoto, Kyoko, Sayaka, Leon, Kiyotaka, Toko, Mondo, Chihiro, Hifumi, Hina, Sakura, and Byakuya, surprisingly. 

“I can’t believe B-Byakuya actually c-came,” Toko moaned.

“Be quiet,” Byakuya glared. “I’m only here because I don’t have a choice.” 

“Can you try to be nice for once,” Leon sighed.

“Hiro still isn’t here?” I asked. I barely ever saw Hiro since the killing game began, so I don’t know why I expected him to be here. 

“He better be,” Makoto said. “I made Monokuma do that announcement and everything, so if he doesn't show I'll hunt him down. Anyways until the others show up, you guys can just socialize. I will start the games later.”

“Games?!” Junko shouted as she entered the room. “Who the hell said anything about games?”

I ignored Junko as she ran to Makoto shouting at him. I had no interest in talking to anyone, really, so I just stood where I was. Pretty soon, I heard someone call out my name and I turned around to see Chihiro walking over to me. 

“Oh, hey Chihiro,” I said a little shocked. I barely said two words to Chihiro since I got here so seeing her walking up to me surprised me a little.   
“I don’t really want to be alone right now,” Chihiro said. “The motives kind of freaked me out.”

“I get it,” I said with a smile.

Chihiro and I decided to sit down at a table on the far wall. We were quiet for a while not really knowing what to talk about. A minute or so later, I heard a shout and everyone stopped talking.

“Which one of you took it!” Hiro ran into the dining room screaming. “I know one of you guys did it! So, who was it?! 

“Hiro, calm down,” Sakura said, calmly.

”What are you looking for?” Mondo asked.

“Why are you so calm about this!? Someone stole my fucking laptop! Who did it!?” 

No one said a word and we all looked at him like he was insane.

“Why would anyone take your laptop, you idiot,” Byakuya spat.

“You probably just misplaced it somewhere,” Mukuro said. 

“I would never leave my laptop sitting somewhere! One of you stole it and I’m going to find out who!” Hiro ran out the door, leaving the rest of us sitting there and staring at each other. 

“So, who took it?” Hina asked.

“Kiyotaka is a detective, right? He should know,” Leon groaned. 

“How can he know?” Mondo replied. “He’s not a god who knows all.”

“Is Hiro even coming back?” Chihiro asked softly.

“I doubt it,” Makoto said. “ Let’s just start the games and then we can eat.”

“I thought you said everyone had to be here,” Kiyotaka mentioned. 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to bug him at the moment,” Makoto sighed. “Anyways, we are playing truth or dare, so gather around. Everyone groaned but obeyed, mostly because we are all scared of what would happen if we didn’t. 

“So, who is going to start?” Makoto asked.

“I’ll go, I guess,” Chihiro smiled. “Alright, Celeste, truth or dare.” 

“If someone does say dare can we can we not make it weird,” Byakuya sighed.

“Sure,” Chihiro replied. “So, Celeste?” 

Out of all the people here, why did she have to pick me first?

“Uhhhhh, truth, I guess,” I said unenthusiastically.

“Alright, I dare you to tell us one thing you don't like about idoling,” Chihiro said

“Well,” I began. “The constant number of people asking for porn of me gets really annoying, but that’s about it.” 

“People asked for porn of me too,” Sayaka said. “I understand how you feel.”

“Alright,” I said. “It’s my turn now so Hina, truth or dare.” 

“Truth,” she said.

“When did you first become a biker gang leader?” I asked.

“About 4 years ago I think. People told me I had the knack for it.” Hina answered. 

The game went on for about another hour. I learned that Junko’s first book was a porno, I really wish I didn’t learn that Mukuro made 10,000 dollars during one game. Byakuya mentioned he has second thoughts about even attending this school, and Makoto surprisingly has had a girlfriend before. Before I knew it, it was time to eat and I and Chihiro decided to sit together. 

“Tonight was kind of fun,” Chihiro giggled. “I didn’t really know what to expect.” 

“I agree,” I said, drinking some tea. “I thought people would have just left by now.” 

“I’ve played a lot of games in the past, but never with so many people,” Chihiro said.

“Your life sounds enjoyable.” 

“Yeah, enjoyable,” Chihiro said, looking at the wall.

“Excuse me, I’m going to get some water from the kitchen, be right back.” 

Chihiro got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. Everyone was talking to one another and it looked like everyone was enjoying themselves, even Byakuya, surprisingly. A minute later, Chihiro returned from the kitchen and sat down.

“So what now?” She asked.

“Attention everyone,” Makoto began. “Thank you for coming tonight. It's been a blast! Whenever you want, you are free to leave. See you all tomorrow.” No one left at first but pretty soon people were beginning to leave. Within a half, an hour, all that remained were me, Makoto, Kyoko, Junko, Mukuro, Sayaka, Leon, and Chihiro. Chihiro and I were talking all night and pretty soon it was 15 minutes before night time. 

“So, Celeste,” Chihiro began.”It's getting late and I'm going to get ready for bed now. It was really great talking to you. See you tomorrow.” Chihiro left and Mukuro and Junko left about the same time. 

“Okay, now what?” Leon asked.

“Well, the night time announcement is about to go off so shall we leave as well?” Sayaka replied.

“Yeah, I think we should,” I said. The rest of us gathered up our things and left the dining room. 

“Tonight was fun, thank you Makoto,” Kyoko smiled as we walked to our dorms. 

“Thanks, guys,” Makoto smiled. We all wandered off to our rooms. The nighttime announcement played soon after and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 

**************************

 

I woke up to my head pounding and groaned. There was no way it was morning and I felt terrible. This was the last night I went to bed without water. I decided to take a small walk to clear my mind. The clock on the wall read 3 am and I walked 5 feet out the door before I stopped. There was a strange noise that I just couldn’t make out. It sounded like a small earthquake and it was coming from down the hall. It was making my headache worse so I chose to ignore it for the moment. My head pounded harder with every step. I felt like I was about to collapse before I smelled something coming from the laundry room. It was a very strong smell and I was surprised I couldn't smell it from the hall. The smell got worse and worse as I approached the laundry room. My heart stopped beating as I opened the door. The blood drained from my face as my eyes focused on what was laying on the ground.

There laid Yasuhiro Hagakure, face down in a pool of his own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to piss of so many Naegiri fans for making Makoto and Kyoko have a sibling relationship.  
> Im only doing that because Im tired of the ship
> 
> RIP THE VICTIM
> 
> The investigation will be soon
> 
> I'm so excited
> 
> I had a lot of writers block at points if you couldn't tell


	4. Chapter 4: The Investigation of the Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia and Kiyotaka try and find clues to find out who killed Yasuhiro Hagakure

I regained focus and found myself standing in front of Kiyotaka’s door. I couldn’t even remember how I got here. The only thing in my head was the image of Hiro’s body in the pool of blood. I felt like I was about to throw up. I really don’t know why I thought coming to Kiyotaka’s room at 3 am was the best thing to do, but I didn’t know who else to go too. 

“Celestia, why the hell are you knocking at my door at 3 in the morning,” Kiyotaka spat as he opened the door. Surprisingly, the already awkward conversation became even more awkward since Kiyotaka was glaring at me without a shirt on. 

I'm um, well, I, uh,” I tried to say. I sounded like an idiot and I was clearly annoying Kiyotaka. 

“I’m sorry,” I said, finally getting the words out of my mouth. “I would never do this unless it was an emergency. I came to tell you that it started. The game has officially started. I didn’t know who else to go too,” I choked on the last sentence and was nearly on the verge of tears. 

“Wait, what? Kiyotaka asked with a concerned look on this face. “Who is dead?”

“It’s Hiro,” I whispered. “He’s in the laundry room.” 

“Calm down, it will be alright,” Kiyotaka said, although he looked sick to his stomach just as much as I did. “Take me to the body,” he finally said.

“Um, guys, did I hear that correctly?” a voice that came from the next room said. Junko was standing there in her nightgown with a blank expression on her face. “Hiro is dead?”

“Yeah,” I said, looking at the ground. “I just found out a little while ago,” 

“How did you hear us?” Kiyotaka asked. “The rooms are supposed to be soundproof.”

“About that…,” Junko said, awkwardly. “My dumbass left the door open when I went to bed last night. I was lucky everyone stayed in their rooms. If anyone walked past my room, I would have woken up.” 

**Truth Bullet Obtained: Junko’s account**

“You left your door open?” Kiyotaka said, disgustedly

“Hey,” Junko snapped. “I know I am a dumbass, but you don’t need to be rude. At home, my door is always open when I sleep because my room gets too hot. I’m use to leaving it open.” Junko yawned, shook her head, and began to head back into her room. “Anyways, I’ll meet you two in the laundry room, just let me get dressed first.” Junko shut her door, leaving me and Kiyotaka alone in the hallway. 

“Let’s go,” Kiyotaka said, as he grabbed his shirt from the floor. Even tho the walk was only a few feet, it felt like hours had gone by as we finally got to the laundry room. My feet seemed to be dragging more with every step.

“Son of a bitch,” Kiyotaka mumbled under his breath as he opened the laundry room door. The scene seemed even worse then it did the first time. Hiro’s body was still in the middle of the room, surrounded by blood. I don't know whether I was relieved or sickened that there wasn't any blood splatter on the wall. The smell seemed to be getting even worse the more we stood around. 

“It looks like he was stabbed in the back. Probably a knife or something very similar to a knife. He appears to have bled out,” Kiyotaka said as he examined the body. “I can’t find a weapon at all, so the killer probably disposed of it.”

“How are you so calm about this?” I said, shaking. 

“I’m a detective Celestia. Examining bodies is sort of my thing.” 

**Truth Bullet Obtained: Victims cause of death**

“Holy fucking shit,” Junko shrieked, as she entered the laundry room. “He really is dead.”

“Ding Dong Bing Bong.” My attention was taken away from Hiro as I stared at the monitor as it clicked on

“A body has been discovered.” Monokumas voice played over the monitor. “Now then, you only have a limited time to investigate so you can discover the killer. A class trial will begin shortly after so chop chop.” 

“Class trial…?” I whispered as the monitor clicked off. I was nearly about to fall over. “What is that?” 

“I’m not quite sure,” Kiyotaka replied. “But that is not our main priority. Monokuma said we need to investigate the death of Hiro. Care to join me, Celestia?” 

“Sure…” I said, nauseously. 

“Screw that,” Junko said. “I’ll leave the investigating to you two.” 

Soon after the corridor was being flooded with our classmates. Most of them looked hungover from the lack of sleep while others looked pissed and nauseous all at once. 

“What the fuck!?” Mondo screamed as he entered the laundry room, followed by the others.   
“Gah, Hiro!” Hina shrieked.

“Why did this have to happen,” Sayaka cried out.

“Calm down everyone… It will be okay,” Makoto said, looking sick to his stomach.”

“Don’t tell us to be calm if you can’t be calm yourself,” Byakuya spat. 

“Everyone, just stop talking,” Kiyotaka said as he got away from the body. “This isn't going to help anyone. As you know we only have a little time to figure out who did this, so standing around crying isn't going to bring Hiro any peace.”

“Kiyotaka is right,” Mukuro sighed. “We need to investigate like the bear said. Junko let’s go.” 

“Wait, but all the action is here,” Junko said.

“There are still other things we have to check,” Mukuro glared, dragging Junko from the scene. Soon enough, almost everyone cleared out, leaving me, Kiyotaka, Hina, and Chihiro. Chihiro looked like she was ready to pass out any second. 

“Chihiro, are you going to be okay?” Kiyotaka asked.

“I think… I think I just need to lay down before I throw up,” Chihiro said holding her mouth. 

“I’ll escort Chi to her room,” Hina said faking a smile. “You guys continue to investigate.” 

Chihiro and Hina left the room, leaving me and Kiyotaka alone. 

“So,” I said, turning to face him. “Where do we begin?” 

Not even a second after I said that, my monokuma notebook dinged. I reached into my pocket to grab it and then selected the new notification

“Monokuma case file?” I asked as I read what was on my screen.

“Remember what Monokuma told us a while back? He mentioned that he prepares a case file for every victim to help us investigate. What does the file read?” Kiyotaka said.

“Let’s see,” I began. “Victim was Yasuhiro Hagakure, who was found at 3 am. Time of death was sometime around 11 pm to 11:30 pm. Cause of death was a stab wound to his back. There are no other visible injuries. 

**Truth Bullet Obtained: Monokuma Case file**

“That’s a start,” Kiyotaka said as I looked up from my notepad. “However, let's continue to look around here for more evidence. I already found this when everyone else was here.” Kiyotaka handed me a piece of paper with writing on it. Your laptop is in the laundry room. Sorry I couldn't tell you in person. 

“Wait, Hiro’s laptop is here?” I asked

“Yep, it’s on top of the washing machine. However, do you notice anything strange about that note?” Kiyotaka asked. I looked more closely and gasped. 

“Wait, a part of it was ripped off? Why?” 

**Truth Bullet Obtained: Mysterious piece of paper**

“I’m not sure,” Kiyotaka said.

“Anything else about the body?” I asked

“Not anything the case file didn’t say,” Kiyotaka replied. “I think we are done here. We should move on.” 

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing,” I replied. “Wait a minute.” 

“What?” Kiyotaka asked. 

“Did you open this?” I asked, standing in front of the dryer. 

“No…” Kiyotaka said like he was talking to an insane person. “It was open when I first arrived here.”

“I just, I could have sworn it was shut when I first saw the body,” I replied.

“Hey look,” Kiyotaka said approaching the dryer. “Some fibers are inside the dryer. That could mean…” 

**Truth Bullet Obtained: Open dryer door**

**Truth Bullet Obtained: Fibers in dryer**

“Could mean what?” I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

“Don't worry about it for now,” He replied. “It probably means nothing. Anyways, let's head to the kitchen next.”  
“Actually no, right now I want to head back to the dorms. When I left my room at 3, there were some strange noises coming from the hallway. I want to discover what they were.” I stated

“Good idea,” Kiyotaka said and the two of us walked back to the dorms. The noise I heard before was gone and I couldn't figure out where it came from. I searched all around and came up empty. 

“Are you sure you heard something?” Kiyotaka said, anxiously. 

“Positive,” I replied, still looking around.

“Ah, Celeste and Kiyotaka, there you are,” I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Sakura and Hina walking over to us.

“Good to see you guys again,” Hina smiled. “Chihiro is fine in case you were wondering. She just went back to her room to lay down. Poor thing, she must be terrified.”

“So, how’s the investigation coming along?” I asked

“Pretty empty,” Hina replied.

“I have a question for the two of you,” Kiyotaka said. “When Celestia discovered the body, she said she heard some strange noises coming from the hall. Did you guys hear anything last night?”

“I’m afraid not,” Sakura said. “I was in my room since 10:30. I couldn't have heard anything even if I wanted too.” 

“Actually I might have,” Hina replied. “Last night, I was going to get some water before I remembered that stupid rule. I walked 5 feet out of my room and well a noise I couldn't make out was coming from the hallway. It was loud too so it could have been what you were talking about.” 

“Speaking of last night,” Sakura said. “There is something I need to tell you all.”

“What is it?” I asked

“Last night I was training until 10:30 and when I went back to my room, Sayaka left her room. She didn’t notice me and I watched her for a second to see where she was going. To my surprise, she went into someone else's room.”

“WHAT?!” Hina, Kiyotaka, and I all shouted at the same time.

“Whos was it?!” Hina shrieked 

“The room happened to belong to Leon. I’m just telling you what I saw last night.” 

**Truth Bullet Obtained: Sakura’s account**

“That's crazy,” Hina said. “We need to talk to Leon.” Hina and Sakura left as Kiyotaka and I were staring at each other. 

“So do we still need to search the dorms?” Kiyotaka asked.

“No,” I replied. “Let's now go to the kitchen since we were there all night.”

“I agree,” Kiyotaka stated. “Specifically I want to see if any of the knives are missing.” We made our way to the dining room which still looked the same as it did last night. I followed Kiyotaka into the kitchen where I nearly ran into the last person I expected to see at the moment. 

“Gah,” Sayaka shrieked

“Shit, I’m sorry,” I said, apologetically.

“It’s fine Celeste, don't worry. What are you guys doing here?” She asked.

“We came to find out if any of the kitchen knives are missing since Hiro was stabbed with something close to a knife,” Kiyotaka said looking around the kitchen. 

“Yeah, well you aren’t wrong,” Sayaka frowned. “One of the knives is missing. I have no idea where it is.” 

“Weren’t all of the knives here when you cooked the food?” I asked

“Yeah, the knife had to of disappeared after. I know I used that knife when I cooked too.” Sayaka replied. 

**Truth Bullet Obtained: Sayaka’s account**

“I still feel like this is all just a dream,” She sighed. “We couldn’t even last one night. Was the party all for nothing…?”

“I know how you feel, Sayaka, but we can’t give up for Hiro’s sake. We have to find out who did this, even if we don’t want too.” 

“You’re right,” Sayaka said. “Hiro didn’t deserve this.”

“Hey, Sayaka. I have a question for you,” Kiyotaka said. 

“Hmm?” Sayaka asked.

“Sakura told us that she saw you head into Leon’s room about 10:30 last night. Is this true?” 

“What!?” Sayaka stammered. Her pain face was turning bright red as she tried to get the words out of her mouth. 

“That, uh, well, I, um,” Sayaka shook as she tried to find the words to say. “Sorry, I have to go,” Sayaka fled the kitchen so fast that I didn’t even have time to speak. I looked up at Kiyotaka who was staring at the wall. 

“What do you think that was about?” I asked him

Kiyotaka shrugged. “I’d rather not think about it now,” Kiyotaka left the kitchen right after

“So, where now?” I asked as I caught up to him. 

“Not sure,” He replied. “I mean I would love to search for the knife, but we have very little time. I’m not sure what to do.” 

“I still didn’t discover that noise either,” I grumbled. 

“What noise?” A voice behind me said. I turned around to see Mukuro standing a few feet away. 

“Oh, hey Mukuro,” I said cheerfully. “Where is Junko? Aren’t you guys always together?” 

“She and Toko got into an argument and I left them, that’s all,” She sighed. “Anyways, what noise did you hear last night?”

“Well, it sounded rumbly and loud. It was coming from the hallway last night and now it's gone. I have no idea what it was,” I said.

“Well…” Mukuro said sounding funny. “That noise you heard was Junko. She snores so loudly in her sleep. I can barely sleep at home when she's around. She has the most obnoxious snoring I’ve ever heard.”

**Truth Bullet Obtained: Mukuro’s account**

“I’m surprised she could still be heard with the soundproof rooms.” 

“Well, Junko kind of left her door open last night,” I said.   
“She is such an idiot,” Mukuro said, angrily. “It could have been her too for all she cares. Anyways I’ve got something that you will want to see,” Mukuro reached into her pocket and pulled out a plastic bag with a bloody knife inside. “I found this in an empty classroom. It has to be the murder weapon.” 

**Truth Bullet Obtained: Bloody knife**

“Ding Dong Bing Bong,” The monitor started to go off. We all turned our heads to face the monitor as a voice started talking. “Investigation time is over you bastards. Time to meet me in the gym so I can explain the class trial!” The monitor clicked off after that. I sighed and walked with Kiyotaka and Mukuro to the gym. The walk wasn't very far but still ended up being the last group to arrive. 

“Mukuro, there you are,” Junko said, storming up to us. “Why did you leave me alone with her!” 

“Because you two wouldn’t shut up!” Mukuro snapped at her twin. “I was actually trying to do something!” Mukuro and Junko continued to bicker for another 5 mins until Monokuma popped up out of nowhere. He still gave me the creeps but at least he shut the sisters up. 

“Now then,” Monokuma began. “Allow me to explain the point of the class trial. As the rules on your monopad states, you must kill the person and get away with it. This is where the class trial comes into play. Everyone will use the evidence they found to debate about who the killer is and who has alibis, stuff like that. If you guess the killer correctly then you win and the killer will have to be executed.” 

“WAIT, WHAT!” Everyone shouted all at once. 

“Now now, save your comments until I finish, please. Anyways, if you vote for the wrong for the wrong person then they win and the rest of you will be executed instead. The class trial is going to be so much fun!” Monokuma laughed. 

“Let me get this straight,” Leon said. “You are telling us that if we can’t guess the killer, you will kill everyone but the killer?” 

“Exactly,” Monokuma said with a sinister grin. 

“This c-cant be h-happening,” Toko stuttered more the usual. 

“I’m you guys are all ready so let's proceed to the trial room. I hope you all investigated.” Monokuma took us down a hallway to a big red door. We pushed it open and inside was a bare room with nothing but an elevator. 

 

“The elevator will take you to the trial room. See you then!” Monokuma disappeared leaving the rest of us to stare at the elevator.

“Well, let's go,” Makoto said, getting in. “I don’t want to be late.” The rest of us followed him and the elevator began to move. I was standing next to Kiyotaka who stared blankly at the wall. 

“We are going to be okay, right?” I asked him.

“As long as you look at the evidence and don't leave any out, we will be okay. Trust me, Celestia, this case might seem difficult, but once you piece all the evidence together, everything begins to make sense.” Kiyotaka smiled at me. 

“Trust the evidence, even when I don't want to believe it. Got it,” I told him. 

Kiyotaka was right, the only facts we got is the evidence. The evidence never lies. The elevator came to a stop and the doors slowly began to open. Someone here killed Hiro. They might all seem like my friends but someone here did this and I have to find out who. It’s time to begin first the class trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fun to write and I cant wait to write the trial
> 
> leave your suspects or theories in the comments if you want


	5. Chapter 5: Truth vs Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIAL PART 1 OF 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth Bullets:
> 
> Junkos account  
> Victims cause of death  
> Monokuma file  
> Open Dryer Door  
> Fibers in dryer  
> Sakuras account  
> Sayakas account  
> Mukuros account

**CLASS TRIAL, ALL RISE**

 

Monokuma: Now then, let’s begin with the basic explanation of the class trial

Monokuma: During the class trial, you will present your arguments for the who the culprit is, and vote for who done it. 

Monokuma: If you vote correctly, the only the blackened will be punished, but if you pick the wrong one…

Monokuma: I’ll punish everyone besides the blacked, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate

Celestia: So, you will actually kill us if we get this wrong?

Monokuma: Of course

Mukuro: Before we begin, I have a quick question

Mukuro: ...What’s up with that picture?

Monokuma: I would feel awful if he got left out just because he died. Friendship penetrates even death’s barrier

Mondo: Right....

Chihiro: Where should we even begin? I’ve never done a trial before…

Kyoko: I don’t think many of us have either.

Byakuya: Since Hifumi is all talk about his stupid predictions, I think we should ask him who the culprit is.

Hifumi: I’m not all talk! Besides… I can’t predict everything.

Leon: You are really useless, aren’t you.

Sakura: Actually, I would like to ask a question that made provide us with the first topic.

Sakura: This has been on my mind for a while and I think it's worth bringing up, but..

Sakura: Celeste, you found the body at 3 am, so what were you doing out of your room that early?

**Everyone’s heads turned toward me as I was left speechless**

Celeste: Well, it’s not like I wanted to be, I just…

Celeste: I didn’t feel that good so I thought talking a walk might help me.

Hina: That seems suspicious, since it was the same night Hiro was killed. 

Celeste: Wait, you really think I did this? Why would I have gone to Kiyotaka then?

Hina: Obviously, so you could take the suspicion off of you 

**Are they being serious right now?**

 

**NON STOP DEBATE START!**

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma file, Sayaka’s account, Victims cause of death.**

Hina: Celeste, obviously killed Hiro.

Hina: Why else would she **be up at 3 am.**

Kyoko: So, she killed Hiro when **they were in the Laundry Room.**

Chihiro: So, Celeste, met with Hiro, then when **he was facing her,** stabbed him in the stomach.

Hina: Exactly! 

Hina: Monokuma, we are ready to vote!

**Wait, someone said something that doesn’t make sense. I should know what that is.**

 

**Truth: Victims cause of death -- > “When he was facing her” **

Celeste: No, that’s wrong!

**Break!**

 

Celeste: Wait a minute, Chihiro. What you just said doesn’t add up.

Chihiro: Huh? What do you mean?

Celeste: Hiro wasn’t stabbed from the front. The only stab wound on his body was on his back. Kiyotaka and the Monokuma file confirmed this

Byakuya: Even a brainless idiot should have known that.

Chihiro: Sorry, I didn’t really check out the body…” 

Mondo: Wait, but that doesn’t prove Celeste didn’t do it. After all, it only relieved how Hiro was killed, not give Celeste an alibi

Leon: So, Celeste is still the culprit? 

Toko: O-of course, s-she is just t-trying to push us around i-in circles 

Celeste: Wait, what? 

Hina: I told you. Celeste, did this, so let’s just start the voting already.

Kiyotaka: Are you all being serious right now?

Kiyotaka: If you even investigated a little bit, you should know that Celestia couldn't have done this 

Makoto: What do you mean? You can’t possibly have proof of that

Mukuro: I agree with Kiyotaka. It’s obvious Celeste couldn’t have done this.

 

**NON STOP DEBATE START!**

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma file, Junko’s account, Bloody Knife in Classroom**

Makoto: You have no proof that Celeste didn’t kill Hiro

Makoto: She doesn’t have **an alibi after all**

Toko: Y-Yeah, she invited H-Hiro to the Laundry Room, and **at 3-3am, killed him.**

Hina: Let me know when you get actual proof!

Junko: Hina does make a point you know

Hifumi: Celeste killed Hiro by **stabbing him viciously,** in the back

Sayaka: So, we should just vote then? I don’t know if I feel comfortable about this

**At this rate, we will all be executed! I can’t let that happen!**

 

**Truth: Monokuma file -- > “at 3-3am, killed him.” **

Celeste: No, that’s wrong!

**Break!**

 

Celeste: Wait a minute, guys. I can prove to you that Hiro wasn't killed at 3 am, like you all think.

Sakura: You can prove it?

Celeste: If you notice on the Monokuma file, it specifically states that Hiro was killed between 11 pm and 11:30 pm. 

Celeste: Even if it can’t prove I didn’t do it, it does prove that I should be suspected, just because I was up at 3. Hiro was killed a long time before that.

Byakuya: Seriously, did anyone even bother to read the Monokuma file? This entire discussion was pointless.

Sayaka: I guess we all kind of forgot about it. It was pretty strange that Celeste was up at that hour, so we just kind of suspected.

**This is the last time I’m ever going to leave my room at night**

Mondo: So, if Celeste didn’t do this, then we are back to square one

Kyoko: Actually, there is something I want to discuss

Kyoko: Why was Hiro even killed in the Laundry room?

 

**NON STOP DEBATE START!**

**Truth Bullets: Sakura’s account, Mysterious Note, Open Dryer door**

 

Kyoko: Since that’s the case, it meant he went to the laundry room around 11 last night.

Kyoko: Why would he do that?

Kyoko: Especially that late

Hifumi: Obviously, he came to **wash his clothes**

Junko: He was probably **looking for a weapon** so he could kill one of us

Toko: W-Wait, really?

Sayaka: Could it be, Hiro went to the Laundry room because **he was looking for his Laptop?**

**Why did Hiro go to the Laundry room? I should know why**

 

 **Truth: Mysterious Note -- > “he was looking for his Laptop?” **

Celeste: I agree with that!

**Break!**

 

Celeste: Sayaka is correct. Hiro went to the Laundry room because he was looking for his laptop. 

Celeste: The note Kiyotaka and I found proves this.

Kiyotaka: The note Hiro had on him specifically stated that his laptop was in the Laundry room. The killer probably wrote it to lure Hiro to the Laundry room. 

Sakura: Hiro was obsessed with that Laptop. I wouldn’t be surprised if he went to get it

Makoto: I can’t believe the killer would play with his mind like that! THAT'S INEXCUSABLE!

Junko: Wait a minute, you said that the killer had to lure Hiro to the laundry room, right?

Junko: If that’s the case, I know who the killer is!

 

**NON STOP DEBATE START!**

**Truth Bullets: Mukuro’s account, Fibers in dryer, Sakura’s account**

Junko: If the killer lured Hiro into the laundry room with a note..

Junko: That means the killer had to know where the laptop was before nighttime!

Junko: Which means the killer **is obviously Sayaka.**

Sayaka: Wait, what!

Junko: After all, she told me **around last afternoon that the laptop was there**

Mondo: So now Sayaka is the culprit?

Sayaka: No it’s not like that! I just happened to see it!

Mukuro: That seems really suspicious given the circumstance. **Did anyone else also know** where the laptop was?

Sayaka: I didn’t tell anyone else no, but I swear to god I didn’t kill Hiro.

**Is Sayaka telling the truth? There should be evidence right…?**

**Truth: Sakura’s account → “is obviously Sayaka”**

Celeste: No, that’s wrong!

 **Break!**

 

Celeste: Actually, I’m pretty sure Sayaka couldn’t have done this either.

Chihiro: What makes you say that?

Celeste: It was what Sakura told me while we were investigating. 

 

**Flashback**

 

“Last night I was training until 10:30 and when I went back to my room, Sayaka left her room. She didn’t notice me and I watched her for a second to see where she was going. To my surprise, she went into someone else's room.”

“WHAT?!” Hina, Kiyotaka, and I all shouted at the same time.

 **Flashback ends**

 

Sayaka: GAH!

Mukuro: Wait, Sayaka went into someone else’s room?

Hifumi: Wait, really? But whose and why?

Leon: ...The room was mine, alright.

Sayaka: Leon, why would you tell them that!

Leon: You need an alibi after all. Besides, they were going to figure it out eventually.

Sayaka: But...

Leon: Basically, around 10:30 or so last night, Sayaka knocked on my door and I let her in.

Sayaka: I was scared to death of being alone so...

Sayaka: I kind of stayed with him all last night.

Makoto: THAT’S NOT OKAY! A BOY AND A GIRL SPENDING THE NIGHT TOGETHER!

Leon: It’s not weird like that! 

Leon: She was a friend who wanted my help, that’s all.

Leon: Anyways, Sayaka has an alibi. I can confirm it. 

Toko: But what if Leon is just c-covering for S-Sayaka

Toko: They could have c-committed this crime together y-you know

Leon: Why the fuck would I do that?

Toko: So, you and Sayaka c-could get out of here, d-duh

Mondo: You mean they worked together to kill Hiro?

Byakuya: Actually, that is something I would like to ask the bear. If there is an accomplice, do they also become blackened?

Monokuma: And so you ask and so I shall answer. Each killer is allowed to have an accomplice, but only the person who does the actual killing will graduate.

Kyoko: So the accomplice would have no benefit even if they helped. 

Mondo: So there is no way anyone would work together

Chihiro: Maybe, Leon and Sayaka did work together but just didn’t know about the rule. 

Leon: Seriously, that’s not at all what happened. 

Leon: Besides, even if I did work with her, there is no way I would keep quiet anymore.

Mukuro: He has a point. Since he doesn’t gain anything anymore, there is no reason for him to keep quiet. 

Makoto: So, Sayaka didn’t do this after all

Mondo: Ug, we are getting nowhere. We just keep losing suspects after suspects.

Leon: Actually, we have another suspect

Sakura: We do?

Leon: She was the one who tried to accuse, Sayaka after all, and she admitted to knowing where the laptop was.

Junko: Wait, me?

Hina: It would make sense to throw the blame onto someone else.

Hina: Was this Junko’s plan the whole time?

Junko: Wait, let me talk first!

Mukuro: Actually, I’m afraid you are wrong Leon. Junko actually has an alibi. 

Junko: Sis…?

Hifumi: Wait, really?

 **What is Mukuro talking about?**

**Truth: Open dryer door, Mukuro’s account, Monokuma file**

**Select -- > Mukuro’s account **

Celeste: I;ve got it!

 **Break!**

 

Celeste: Mukuro, you are talking about Junko’s snoring, right?

Mukuro: Exactly, after all, lot of people heard her last night

Hina: Wait, that noise was Junko?

Junko: Uh, yeah. I snore really loudly. It’s kind of embarrassing…

Kyoko: Someone can prove you were snoring around 11 pm right?

Junko: Uhhh, I’m not sure

Kyoko: What I’m trying to get at is, even though you were snoring during the night, you might not have been around 11 pm. 

Mukuro: Wait, what?

Kyoko: She could still have killed Hiro, and used her snoring as an alibi. 

Junko: No, I swear! I maybe stupid, but I’m not stupid enough to kill someone!

Hifumi: You can’t prove it tho, right?

Junko: …..

 **Everyone is suspecting Junko but... is that a good idea?**

Kiyotaka: Hold on, we are laying the finger on Junko far too early. We still haven’t gone over  
some cutrial evidence. 

Kiyotaka: Specifically, I want to talk about the note Hiro had on him

Kiyotaka: Is there anything strange about it?

Leon: Why does this matter? Junko did it.

Kiyotaka: Because what I’m trying to show you proves Junko didn’t do it

Kiyotaka: Now, that note Hiro had…

 

 **NON STOP DEBATE START!**  
**Truth Bullets: Mysterious Note**

Kiyotaka: Something was strange about the note

Hifumi: Like what?

Kiyotaka: Something was missing from it

Mondo: What are you talking about?

Mondo: It said **where to meet**

Mondo: **When to meet**

Mondo: and **the reason to meet**

Mondo: Everything was there

 **What is Kiyotaka trying to say?**

**Truth: Mysterious Note → “When to meet”**

Celeste: No, that’s wrong!

 **Break!**

Celeste: Wait a minute, Kiyotaka is correct! Something was missing from a normal note

Celeste: The time to meet!

Sakura: Why is that important?

Kiyotaka: Because without the time, the killer would have no idea when Hiro was going to retrieve his Laptop

Kiyotaka: Meaning, the killer couldn’t have known when they were even able to kill Hiro

Kiyotaka: They would have had to wait for Hiro to enter the Laundry room

Kiyotaka: Meaning the killer had to have been there since night time began, waiting for Hiro to show 

Kiyotaka: If Junko was the culprit, she wouldn’t have been able to be sleeping, because she might have risked missing Hiro

Kiyotaka: Does it make sense now?

Mukuro: Hina also can confirm Junko was snoring at 10:45, correct?

Hina: Yeah…

Sayaka: So the killer killed Hiro and then returned to their room?

Junko: They returned to their room?

Junko: Wait a minute, that narrows down the suspects to only 5 people!

Hifumi: How did we go from 15 to 5 just like that??

Junko: As I stated a while back, I’m a very light sleeper. The sound of footsteps, no matter how light, can wake up me. I even had my door open last night on accident.

Makoto: YOU LEFT YOUR DOOR OPEN?

Junko: The killer would have woke me up if they went back to their room

Junko: Unless the culprits room is before mine!

Kyoko: If I remember correctly, the rooms before Junko’s are Hiro, Leon, Sayaka, Celeste, Kiyotaka, and Sakura

Leon: Hey, I told you that Sayaka and I have abibis so we don’t count.

Kyoko: You are correct, so the killer has to be either Celestia, Kiyotaka, or Sakura.

Sakura: Celestia is a suspect again?

Hina: Just as I said before, Celeste is the culprit.

Celestia: Wait, hold on

Mukuro: We have 2 other suspects, dont forget

Hina: Yeah, but Celeste is the culprit. No reason to suspect anyone else

 **Why does she want me to be the killer…**

Hina: I don’t trust Celeste, whatsoever

Hina: It’s not just because, she woke up at 3

Hina: But, isn't it strange she got sick as well?

Hina: It’s too suspicious to be real. 

Hifumi: Hina has a point

Mondo: So, Celeste really is the culprit then…?

Celeste: WAIT

Hina: Monokuma, I think we are ready!

 **Shit, everyone is suspecting me. I’ve got to do something!**

**Class Trial Intermission**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY  
> THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE
> 
> PART 2 WILL BE VERY SOON
> 
> how to write the trial was inspried by a book called Danganronpa Kill Crav3
> 
> i recommend to check it out
> 
> its really good


	6. Chapter 5.2 Facts vs Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class trial continues

**Class Trial Resume**

Celeste: Wait, please! We can’t just assume I’m the killer. We need to look at all the suspects

Celeste: If you all vote for me, then we are all going to be executed!

Kyoko: Celeste is correct, we need to look at everyone before we decide

Hina: It won’t change anything but fine

Chihiro: So, how will we know which of them did it? 

Kyoko: We need to go over the evidence again

Hifumi: How will that even change anything?

Hina: Besides, why are we accusing Sakura anyways

Hina: Celestia Ludenberg is your killer!

Sakura: I had no reason for killing Hiro

Kiyotaka: If you guys will listen to me, then you would understand why this debate is pointless

Hina: Sakura isn’t the killer!

Sakura: I’m not the killer!

Kiyotaka: There is no way that I am the killer

**MASS PANIC DEBATE START!**

**Truth Bullets: Victims cause of death, Junko’s account, Sakura’s account**

Hina: Sakura isn’t the killer

Sakura: I’m not the killer

Kiyotaka: I can’t be the killer

Hina: The **killer is Celeste!**

Sakura: I was in my room at 11 pm

Kiyotaka: If you would listen to me, you would understand why the 3 of us can’t be the only suspects

Hina: A sweet girl like Sakura couldn’t hurt anyone

Kyoko: **No one can prove that,** right Sakura?

Kiyotaka: We are missing a vital piece of information about this case

Hina: Celeste, just wants to pin the crime on someone else!

Kyoko: Since **no one has an Alibi,** we have no choice but to suspect you

Kiyotaka: I’m not the culprit, and neither is Sakura or Celeste. 

Hina: We have more than enough proof that shows Celeste is the killer!

**They are talking all at once but, I know I heard something that wasn’t true**

**Truth: Sakura’s Account -- > “No one has an alibi” **

Celeste: No, that’s wrong!

**Break!**

Celeste: Wait a minute, Sakura actually does have an alibi

Sakura: I do?

Celeste: We mentioned this already

Celeste: The killer couldn’t have been in their room before 11 pm

Celeste: Yet, Sakura saw Sayaka enter Leon’s room at 10:30 

Celeste: Which means, Sakura had to be in her room before 11, other wise she never would have seen Sayaka. 

Mukuro: And since the killer had no idea when Hiro would leave

Mukuro: Sakura shouldn’t have been in her room if she was the killer

Hina: Yay! Celeste just proved her guiltiness even more!

**Well, fuck you too**

Leon: So, the killer is either Kiyotaka or Celestia?

Hifumi: I predict Celestia is the killer. Hina is correct

Hina: Exactly! Let’s just vote already

Chihiro: I’m convinced as well

Kiyotaka: If you guys would actually fucking listen to me, you should know why

Toko: K-Know what?

Kiyotaka: Why Celestia and I aren’t the only suspects

Kiyotaka: You are all failing to realize an important piece of information 

Kiyotaka: You all think that the killer went back to their room last night after they killed Hiro

Kiyotaka: But, what happens if they never actually did go back to their room 

Kiyotaka: If that was the case, it wouldn’t matter if their room was passed Junko’s

Kiyotaka: Because they ever actually had to go passed her room 

Sayaka: Wait, so the killer didn’t go back to the room?

Sayaka: If that's true, then we can’t assume the killer is Celeste or Kiyotaka

Hina: Kiyotaka, why are you trying to prove she isn’t the killer?!

Hina: Do you like her or something!

Kiyotaka: …

**What the hell is wrong with her?**

Kiyotaka: I’m just trying to present the facts. 

Kiyotaka: You are all positive Celeste is the killer based on what?

Kiyotaka: All because she was sick at 3 am?

Kiyotaka: That is terrible evidence and you know it

Kiyotaka: It’s not even evidence 

Kiyotaka: So, let’s try to look at my theory and see where that gets us

Makoto: It’s not that I don’t believe you, Kiyotaka

Makoto: It’s just kind of impossible 

Hifumi: Impossible?

Makoto: I mean think about it…

**NON STOP DEBATE START!**

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File, Fibers in dryer, Sayaka’s account**

Makoto: The rules for the killing game state

Makoto: **Only the dorms can be used for sleeping**

Makoto: So, if the killer didn’t return to their own room

Makoto: That means they would have had to stay up all night

Makoto: No one **could have pulled that off**

Mukuro: It’s not that impossible, you know

Makoto: It’s not just that

Makoto: But you also got **no evidence that the killer stayed out of their room all night**

Mondo: Yeah, Makoto does have a point

**No that’s not true. We do have evidence that the killer stayed somewhere**

**Truth: Fibers in Dryer -- > “no evidence that the killer stayed out of their room all night” **

Celeste: No, that’s wrong!

**Break!**

Celeste: Wait, we actually do have evidence the killer stayed somewhere over night

Makoto: Wait, what?

Celeste: While investigating, Kiyotaka and I found some clothing fibers in the laundry room dryer

Mukuro: The dryer…?

Kiyotaka: Yes, exactly. If the killer stayed in the dryer all night then they would have no need to return to their room after Hiro died

Sayaka: That's creepy beyond anything else! They dryer was right next to the body!

Celeste: Yes, but it proves that the killer never went back to their room

Byakuya: Your idiotic behavior is something I can’t ignore!

Byakuya: I can’t allow you to make such a stupid mistake

Celeste: What are you talking about? 

Byakuya: Allow me to show you why your thinking is off

**Rebuttal Showdown Start!**

**Truth Blades: Junko’s account, Monokuma File, Sayaka’s account**

Byakuya: You are saying the killer spent the night in the dryer?

Byakuya: That’s idiotic

Byakuya: Even if the killer was out of their room

Byakuya: The dryer is the last place the killer should be

**Advance!**

Celeste: What makes you say that?

Byakuya: Because if you stayed out of your room all night

Byakuya: Why would you stay in the dryer of all places

Byakuya: Any killer would have realized that staying in the dryer was dumb

Byakuya: And would have just gone back to their room instead of staying in the dryer

**But the killer couldn't have gone back. By that time it was already too late…**

**Truth: Junko´s account -- > ¨gone back to their own room¨ **

Celeste: I will cut through those words!

**Break!**

Celeste: The killer couldn't have gone back to their room even if they wanted to!

Celeste: Because by the time Hiro died…

Celeste: It was already too late!

Leon: What do you mean by that?

Celeste: You are all correct 

Celeste: Staying in the dryer, let alone, not going back to their room was beyond dumb

Celeste: I'm sure the killer was originally planning on going back to their room

Celeste: But they couldn't because they would have been caught by Junko if they did

Chihiro: So, staying out of their room wasn’t part of the plan?

Celeste: Exactly, the killer panicked and hid is the easiest place they could find

Celeste: Which happened to be the dryer

Kiyotaka: The killer had to have realized that they screwed up after Hiro was already dead

Sakura: So, the killer's plan was already over as soon as…

Junko: As soon as I accidentally left my door open???

Mukuro: This doesn’t make any sense though

Mukuro: Something about this case is all wrong…

 

**NON STOP DEBATE START!**

**Truth Bullets: Sayaka’s account, Victims cause of death, open dryer door**

Mukuro: Maybe, the killer did stay in the dryer

Mukuro: I don’t exactly know for sure, but

Mukuro: If they never went back to their room

Mukuro: Shouldn’t they have been caught?

Toko: T-That’s true

Mukuro: Celeste and Kiyotaka should have **caught the killer while they investigated**

Mukuro: So why didn’t they?

Kyoko: That means the killer **wasn’t in the dryer** like we thought

Hina: Isn’t it obvious…

Hina: Celeste is **clearly lying!**

No, I know they were in the dryer all night, I’ve got proof of that

 

**Truth: Open dryer door -- > “caught the killer while they investigated”**

Celeste: No, that’s wrong!

**Break!**

 

Celeste: They wouldn’t have been caught, no

Celeste: Because by the time Kiyotaka and I got there, they already left. 

Celeste: I’m pretty sure they left as soon as I found the body

Celeste: Which is why I noticed that the dryer was opened when I came back to the scene

Chihiro: So, where did they go, then?

Kiyotaka: They went back to their own room

Leon: I thought you said they couldn’t have done that?

Leon: Junko’s door was open, remember?

Celeste: Actually the killer got a horribly lucky break

Celeste: Because when I went back to go get Kiyotaka

Celeste: Junko woke up to us talking

Junko: Oh yeah, I forgot about that. 

Junko: I shut my door right after they left back to the scene so I could get dressed. 

Kyoko: If the killer heard or saw Junko shutting her door

Kyoko: They had a chance to flee to their room without being caught

Makoto: That seems almost too real

Hina: I told you, Celeste is ly-

Kiyotaka: Hina will you just shut the fuck up already

Kiyotaka: We literally just proved that Celeste and I had nothing to do with this

Kiyotaka: If either of us were the killer

Kiyotaka: Then we would have just gone back to our room, not spend the night in the dryer

Mukuro: The killer has to be someone on the other side of Junko’s room

Chihiro: That still leaves us with 9 suspects though

Mukuro: Yes, it does

Mukuro: But it also makes Hina, a viable suspect 

Hina: Wait, hold on

Kiyotaka: It would make sense, you know

Kiyotaka: Why else would you try to get everyone to vote for Celeste

Hina: Why is everyone suddenly suspecting me?

Hina: I didn’t do this!

 

Non Stop Debate Start!

Truth Bullets: Mukuro’s account, mysterious note, Junko’s account

Hina: I was in my room remember?

Hina: **I heard the snoring!**

Mondo: You could have lied, you know

Mondo: The killer obviously would have known about the snoring

Hina: BUT BUT BUT

Hina: I couldn’t have sent Hiro that note!

Hina: There is no way **Hiro would trust a note from me!**

Leon: The note wasn’t signed tho

Leon: There was **no proof that the note ever had a signature**

Byakuya: Let’s just vote already

Chihiro: I agree

Hina: WAIT

**Wait a minute, is Hina onto something?**

**Truth: Mysterious note -- >“no proof that the note ever had a signature”**

Celeste: No, that’s wrong!

**Break!**

Celeste: Wait, Hina is actually onto something!

Celeste: The note had a piece of it thorn off

Celeste: The killer might have actually torn off their own signature!

Hina: I knew it!

Hina: I knew there was no way Hiro would have trusted a note that easily!

Hina: Especially after the way he felt about the killing game!

Byakuya: She is correct, Hiro didn’t trust any of us

Byakuya: Frankly, I don’t blame him

Byakuya: However, since he did go to the Laundry room based on a note, we should look into it

Chihiro: But, why would Hiro even trust any of us?

Sayaka: Yeah, that note was obviously a trap

Kiyotaka: It might have sounded like a trap to the naked eye

Kiyotaka: But depending on who signed it 

Kiyotaka: It might have made the note more believable 

Leon: How do we even know it was signed though?

Leon: There could have been anything on that note, you know

Sakura: However, unless it was signed, its hard to believe Hiro would have never gone 

Hina: He might care a lot about his laptop, but there is no way he would risk getting killed for it

Makoto: So, the killer has to be someone Hiro trusted?

Hifumi: Was there even anyone like that?

Hifumi: Hiro barely talked to any of us

Toko: Y-Yeah…. Hiro couldn’t have t-trusted any of us. We h-have to be m-mistaken

Kiyotaka: No, Hiro could have trusted someone even without exactly talking to them

Kiyotaka: As long as the killer acted a certain way around the group

Kiyotaka: They could have fooled Hiro

Kiyotaka: Even if it only a tiny bit

Kiyotaka: As long as Hiro believed they would never kill someone

Kiyotaka: He would be willing to take a chance to get his laptop

Hina: Sadly, he trusted the wrong person!

Mukuro: And Hiro ended up getting killed 

Sayaka: So, who killed Hiro then?

Kiyotaka: It should be obvious by now considering the evidence 

Kiyotaka: Right, Celeste?

**Someone that Hiro was able to trust?**

**Wait a minute, I know someone he could have trusted!**

**Even if it was only a little bit**

**We all trusted them, not just Hiro**

**It could only be them!**

 

**Select Someone!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn 
> 
> No one saw this coming


	7. Chapter 5.3 Fact vs Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first class trial finally ends

**Select Someone!**

 

**Chihiro Fujisaki**

 

Celeste: No doubt about it

 

**Break!**

 

Celeste: I know one person who Hiro could have trusted

Celeste: A person who acted so innocent towards everyone 

Celeste: They fooled us all 

Celeste: The person who murdered Yasuhiro Hagakure

Celeste: Could only be Chihiro Fujisaki 

Sakura: What?

Makoto: Huh?

Chihiro: WAIT WHAT?

Mondo: What the hell Celeste, are you serious?

Junko: Chihiro did this?

Junko: Makes sense actually

Chihiro: What do you mean it makes sense??!

Chihiro: I had nothing to do with this!

Chihiro: I would have fainted if I killed Hiro

Chihiro: Blood grosses me out!

Makoto: Besides have you met Chihiro

Makoto: Killing is not in her nature 

Hina: Yes, but isn't that was the killer wanted us to think?

Hina: They wanted to make sure no one would suspect them

Hina: So, they acted innocent and fooled every single person around them

Kyoko: Hiro would have suspected nothing

Kyoko: If any of us got a note from Chihiro

Kyoko: We would have believed it without a second thought

Byakuya: Chihiro wanted to make sure that she had everyone wrapped around her finger

Byakuya: Just in case people started to question her

Mukuro: People barely noticed her at first

Mukuro: Until after the motives when she started to try to make friends with everyone

Mukuro: It was probably all part of the plan

Chihiro: WAIT A MINUTE!

Chihiro: Don’t I get a say in this?

Chihiro: You have got it all wrong

Chihiro: I tried to make friends with all of you because I was scared!

Chihiro: Why are you all suspecting me??

Toko: Y-Yeah, we have to have the wrong person

Mondo: No way in hell could Chihiro have done this

Sayaka: Yeah, there is no way

Monokuma: DID I HEAR THIS CORRECTLY?

Monokuma: Are you all split down the middle? 

Monokuma: This is great because I can finally use the game I've been waiting for

Monokuma: HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY IS PROUD TO PRESENT

Monokuma: THE MORPHINOMINAL TRIAL GROUNDS

**Scrum Debate Start!**

“Chihiro is innocent!”: Chihiro, Mondo, Makoto, Sayaka, Leon, Toko, Hifumi, Sakura

“Chihiro is the culprit!”: Celeste, Kiyotaka, Hina, Byakuya, Kyoko, Mukuro, Junko 

**Start!**

 

Sayaka: Chihiro is the last person who could possibly murder anyone!

Hina: That's exactly what the killer wanted us to believe!

Leon: We can’t possibly know is the real killer signed the note or not!

Kyoko: If the note wasn't signed, then Hiro would have never gone to the laundry room

Hifumi: Chihiro wouldn’t have stayed in the dryer, she would have just went back to her room

Junko: For the millionth time, I would have woken up if she did!

Makoto: We don't know if Hiro even trusted Chihiro!

Mukuro: We all trusted Chihiro, remember

Toko: Didnt C-Chihiro go back to her r-room after the party t-though?

Byakuya: According to Makoto, Chihiro left alone. No one would have saw if she went back or not

Sakura: Shouldn’t I have seen Chihiro if she wasn't in her room? I did go back late

Kyoko: Unless you went into the Laundry room, you never would have saw her

Mondo: Chihiro doesn't have the strength to pull this off and you know it!

Kiyotaka: It wouldn't take any strength to stab Hiro that way

Chihiro: Celeste, do you really believe I’m the culprit out of everyone…?

Celeste: It doesn't matter what I believe! What matters is what the evidence says!

 

Celeste’s Team: THIS IS OUR ANSWER!

**Break!**

 

Celeste: As much as we don't want to believe it

Celeste: As much as it pains me to admit it

Celeste: As much I know none of us want to admit it

Celeste: Chihiro is the only logical suspect!

Mondo: You all realize that Chihiro isn't the only trustable person here!

Mondo: Sakura and Sayaka were also pretty trustworthy right!

Junko: They have solid alibis, you idiot

Kiyotaka: Besides, we already talked about how the killers room had to be past Junko’s room

Kiyotaka: Sakura’s and Sayaka’s room is before Junko's. If they did it, they wouldn’t have stayed in the dryer

Makoto: This is impossible

Hina: Stop falling into the killers trap!

Hina: I don’t want any of you guys to die..

Hina: If we don't suspect Chi, then we will just be asking for death

Hina: I don’t want to suspect Chi, either. 

Hina: After all, I took her back to her room this morning

Hina: I honestly thought she was scared

Hina: I fell into her trap too…

Hina: Which is why I won’t let it happen again!

Hina: We need to suspect Chihiro if we want to get out of here alive!

Sakura: Hina…?

Toko: ….

Chihiro: Hina… why….

Hina: BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO DIE!

Hina: I’ve barely lived my life 

Hina: And I can't leave my gang behind

Hina: So, I’m sorry Chihiro but I have to do this

Kiyotaka: If we don't take risks, then what’s the point of living?

Kiyotaka: I know we don't want to suspects our classmates but

Kiyotaka: If you don't take risks, even at stuff you know won't work, then you can never say you didn’t give up

Kiyotaka: Because not taking risks is the same thing as giving up!

Kiyotaka: And I refuse to let myself give up again!

Sayaka: Yeah…

Sayaka: That's right 

Sayaka: We can’t give up, not now, not ever

Mondo: ....

Hina: So, now that everyone is on the same page

Chihiro: WAIT PLEASE

Chihiro: You’ve got it all wrong

Chihiro: I didn’t do this I swear 

Chihiro: YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME

Chihiro: Maybe the killer stayed in the dryer for other reasons 

Chihiro: We couldn’t have known you know 

Byakuya: And risk being caught? 

Byakuya: Not possible

Chihiro: The other problem is 

Chihiro: The killer had to know that Junko was a light sleeper

Chihiro: But I didn’t know Junko was one

Chihiro: So, if i was the killer, then I would have just went back to room not realizing

Sayaka: Chihiro, why are you lying

Chihiro: Huh?

Celeste: You had to of known

Celeste: After all you were with us when she admitted it

Chihiro: SO WERE A BUNCH OF OTHERS 

Chihiro: Celeste, why

Chihiro: Why are you doing this to me

Chihiro: I thought we were friends…

Chihiro: But I guess that was all in my head. 

Chihiro: You have got no proof I had anything to do with this!

 

**Panic Talk Action Start!**

 

Chihiro: Why, why why

Chihiro: This isn’t fair

Chihiro: I couldn’t have done this

Chihiro: You’ve got no proof 

Chihiro: I thought we were friends

 

Chihiro: GIVE ME ONE PIECE OF EVIDENCE THAT LINKS ME TO THIS CRIME!

**THE KITCHEN KNIFE**

Celeste: IT’S OVER!

**Break!**

 

Celeste: Chihiro, is the only person that could have committed this crime

Celeste: And I know exactly why

Chihiro: ....

Celeste: Last night during the party, Chihiro went to go grab a glass of water 

Celeste: That was the only time the knife was taken out of the kitchen

Celeste: I never realized it at first until Chihiro became a suspect 

Celeste: Sayaka’s account also proves this 

Celeste: She said the knife was there when she was cooking but wasn’t while we were investigating 

Sayaka: Yeah, but they could have taken it after I left, you know

Chihiro: EXACTLY

Kyoko: No that's impossible,

Kyoko: Makoto never left the dining room 

Kyoko: The killer would have had to pass him to get the knife 

Makoto: I would have noticed if she did

Sakura: So that means it would have had to be taken during the dinner party 

Leon: The dining room closed after nighttime so they couldn't have done it then

Leon: We were there until nighttime 

Celeste: And if you remember

Celeste: Chihiro was the only person that went into the kitchen during the party

Chihiro: I… Uh…..

Byakuya: Have you given up already?

Chihiro: No, that’s not… true

Chihiro: ...

Kiyotaka: It seems that Chihiro has ran out of things to say

Kiyotaka: Celestia, I want you to do something for me

Kiyotaka: I want you to go over the case from the beginning to show everyone the truth

Kiyotaka: Do it for Chihiro

Kiyotaka: Make her realize the error she made

Kiyotaka: Otherwise, she won’t ever except it

 

**Closing Argument Start!**

Celeste: This is the truth!

Celeste: It all started when the motives were announced

Celeste: None of us really knew what to expect when we got them 

Celeste: However, one person used the motives to their advantage 

Celeste: All it took was one scream for the killer to have each of us wrapped around their finger

Celeste: During the dinner party, the killer pretended to be an innocent person so one would  
suspect them

Celeste: I hung out with the killer, unaware of what was really going on

Celeste: During dinner, the killer left for the kitchen saying they were going to get water

Celeste: However, instead of water, the killer grabbed the kitchen knife and hid it on themselves

Celeste: Not too long after the killer left the kitchen 

Celeste: When nighttime began the killer slipped a note to Hiro, probably under his door.

Celeste: The note mentioned where Hiros laptop was and the killer made sure to sign it

Celeste: This was the only reason they could have got Hiro to go to the laundry room.

Celeste: The killer then proceeded to wait in the laundry room for Hiro 

Celeste: When Hiro finally did show the killer made quick work and stabbed Hiro in the back

Celeste: The killer then got rid of the knife and was going to go back to their room like nothing ever happened

Celeste: However, it was right after seeing Junko’s door open that the killers plan was over

Celeste: They remembered that Junko was a very light sleeper and with fear of getting caught

Celeste: The killer panicked and hid in the dryer in the laundry room for the night

Celeste: When 3am finally rolled around, I woke up sick and decided to take a walk

Celeste: This was when I stumbled across Hiros body

Celeste: Freaking out over it, I ran back to get Kiyotaka

Celeste: If I just started looking around on my own, I would have found the killer

Celeste: After I left, the killer left the dryer and ran to hide somewhere else. 

Celeste: Upon this point, Junko woke up by me and Kiyotaka and went back into her room

Celeste: This was the killers lucky break as they were able to flee back to their room 

Celeste: The monokuma body discovery announcement happened and the killer acted like  
nothing ever happened. 

Celeste: The only person that could have committed this crime from beginning to end

Celeste: Is you, Chihiro Fujisaki!

**BREAK**

Chihiro: …

Chihiro: I guess…

Chihiro: It’s over then…

Leon: So you admit it then?

Chihiro: There is no point in saying anything anymore 

Chihiro: I’m sorry

Monokuma: It looks like you have all decided! 

Monokuma: Press the button on the screen to lock in your votes!

**Class Trial End!**

 

“Congratulations! The person that killed Yasuhiro Hagakure was none other then Chihiro Fujisaki!” Monokuma laughed. I barely heard Monokuma since I was staring at Chihiro. She looked so broken and it’s still hard to believe someone like her could kill someone. Chihiro was looking down at her feet, not saying a word. I wonder if she even regretted what she did now that we know the truth.

“Why…” Mondo said breaking the silence. “Why did it have to be you of all people,”

Chihiro continued to say nothing as she closed her eyes to avoid to the eyes staring back at her. 

“Chihiro, please, we deserve an explanation,” Sayaka cried. 

“What on earth was on your motive that made you lash out like this,” Kiyotaka said, calm as ever. 

“You guys would never understand,” Chihiro said, turning her head.

“Then make us understand,” Sakura said.

“...Fine, just, read the motive first, then I’ll explain,” Chihiro said, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket. She walked up to me and put the paper in my hand, avoiding my eyes. I unfolded the paper and began to read. 

_Chihiro Fujisaki, heir to the very kind Fujisaki’s that the entire world grew to love. However, you and I both know that isn’t true. So, Chihiro, I know what you want more than anything in the world. If you kill someone, I’ll make sure you get the freedom you need._

I looked up from the paper only to see Chihiro shaking. I barely even recognize her anymore and her motive made no sense. 

“Chihiro, I don’t understand. If you wanted freedom from this place, why didn’t you tell us. We could have gotten out without anyone dying.” I found myself saying. 

“Celeste, there is more than one kind of freedom. Allow me to explain what that motive means, maybe then you will understand why I did what I did,” Chihiro began. “The Fujisaki’s were always known as a perfect family that everyone wanted to live with. However, that wasn’t true and never will be. You might see them as great people, but behind doors they were monsters. 

March 14, 2001 was the day that changed their life from bad to downright terrible. The never wanted nor planned to have any kids more kids other than my sister so when my mother found out she was pregnant, they planned to have an abortion. The problem was the public already discovered about the pregnancy, so abortion was already out of the question. My parents decided they could live with it, if the child was born a girl. 

My parents kept their hopes too high because then they had their kid, their eyes were open to the last thing they wanted. The girl they wanted to have wasn’t a girl, after all. This was the day they snapped. Eventually I grew older, but things were getting worse and worse. They forced me to dress up as a girl and pretend I was a girl because they couldn’t stand the sight of me. They wanted me to be the thing they thought they could live with, but I never was. To them, I was nothing more than a constant mistake. 

People would remind me every fucking day that my parents were the nicest people they have ever met. I wanted to badly to tell people the truth, but my parents threatened to kill me if I ever disobeyed them. That never stopped the constant beatings though. All I ever wanted, was to escape them. I wanted to change my name, change my life and never have to see those bastards again. It was the only dream that I ever had. 

Then to my dismay, Hope’s Peak Academy invited me to join as the ultimate hier. My parents were downright pissed that I was the one that was chosen rather than my siblings. As much as I hated the thought of attending, I decided to go on my own. I knew that if I ever went back home, I would be killed on the spot for disobeying them

However then, the best news of my life happened. Monokuma told us that we were forced to live in this school for the rest of our lives. It wasn’t obvious at first but I was happy. It meant I never had to see my parents again. I never planned on killing anyone, I just, after the motive I realized something. Either way I would be free. Whether my plan worked or not, I would be free.” 

“You are a boy?” Mondo freaked. 

“Shocking right? No one knew and it hurt me. I wanted to tell so many people but I couldn't out of fear. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. It's over anyways.”

“You had to hide? For how long?” Mukuro asked. 

“My entire life. I couldn't tell anyone that’s why I wanted to be free so bad. I would be able to actually be who I am, not who I was told to be. I know this is strange to you all and Im sorry for not telling you guys before. It was my biggest regret.” 

I continued to stare as the emotionless human and she, no, he stared directly at us. The room was silent for a long time until a voice broke the silence. 

“But, you are going to die… Doesn't that scare you?” Makoto asked looking at the floor. 

“No its doesnt,” Chihiro said. “I’ve expected it to happen for me for so long that it doesn’t even bother me anymore. Death is just death to me, nothing to be scared about. Well, I really have nothing much to say, so Monokuma, lets get this over with. I’m sorry, everyone.”

“Wait, we arent-” Kyoko began 

“PUHUHUHU NOW THEN, I'VE PREPARED A VERY SPECIAL PUNISHMENT FOR CHIHIRO FUJISAKI, THE ULTIMATE HEIR.” Monokuma shouted. 

“WAIT,” I screamed.

 

**Chihiro was taken to this small room and forced to wait against the far wall. Some straps came out of nowhere and forced Chihiros wrists and ankles to be bound by the straps. Chihiro was pulled up so his back was against the a little ways from the wall. He had a blank expression on his face as Monokuma appeared on the platform that lifted him so he was eye level with Chihiro. He was holding a crossbow and began to snicker as he pointed the crossbow at Chihiro. The first arrow that was shot was impaled into Chihiros left arm and exited through the back of the arm. He began to wince in pain as the second arrow impaled into his right arm and out the back. Chihiro yelped as the blood was pouring out the holes onto the floor. Monokuma shot the next two arrows into both of Chihiros legs and then snickered again. Monokuma pointed the second to last arrow at Chihiros right eye. Chihiro screamed as the arrow was shot into his eye. Unlike the other arrows this one stayed impaled into Chihiro. Tears were flowing out of his left eye as Chihiro looked up at Monokuma. Monokuma smiled and shot the final arrow which went straight through Chihiros heart. His body went limp and the blood was slowing down from his limbs. A tapestry was unfolded above Chihiro on the back wall. The words that were written on the tapestry read, _A disobeyer to the Fujisaki rules is a betrayer to the Fujisaki name. They deserve nothing other than a sharp arrow through their cold evil heart._ **

 

“Puhuhuhu,” Monokuma laughed as he returned to the trial room. My eyes continued to stare at the screen that shut off moments before Monokuma appeared. I couldn’t even process what happened anymore. I really just watched Chihiro die right in front of me and I couldn’t do anything to save him. I should hate him, shouldn’t I? I should hate Chihiro for what he did to Hiro and how he betrayed us all. So, why don’t I hate him? Why am I hoping that when I take my eyes off the screen, he will be there in front of us again, smiling and being happy. 

It took me a few minutes to realize I was crying. I was about ready to collapse on the floor and scream but it felt like my feet were glued to the floor. The entire trial room was dead silent and most of us were staring at the floor. 

“This execution was so much fun to watch am I right,?” Monokuma said, trying to get us to say something

“How could you,” my voice said as it echoed around the room. “How could you just take someones life away like that?” 

“Because that is what despair is,” Monokuma snapped. “Crushing all of your hope!” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” I screamed. “Chihiro was 17 years old! He still had his entire life ahead of him!” 

“You say that as if Chihiro didn't kill anyone,” Monokuma sighed.

Before I could process what I was doing, I started to charge at Monokuma. I was yelling something that I couldn’t hear over my ringing ears. 

“Celeste, knock it off right now,” A voice said as a hand grabbed my arm so I wasn't able to move. 

“LET GO OF ME,” I cried out as I collapsed on the floor. “I NEED TO FUCKING KILL THAT BEAR!” 

“Celeste, do you know what would happen if you did!? YOU WOULD DIE TOO!” 

I stopped shaking and looked up at the person who was grabbing my arm. To my surprise it was Kiyotaka trying to get me too my feet. I remained frozen staring at Monokuma. I couldn't even process what I was seeing anymore until I opened my eyes and found myself in a dorm room. My eyes got wider hoping that everything that just happened was a dream and that Chihiro and Hiro weren't really dead, I just imagined it. It look only 2 seconds for me to realize that wasn't true since I found myself in a dorm room that wasn’t my own. It was similar to mine but was missing a lot of things. There wasn't an item of any kind on the floor and to my dismay, the sheets were blue instead of pink like their were in mine. I pushed myself onto an elbow before I feel back onto the bed again. 

“Ow…,” I groaned as I put a pillow over my face. 

“Are you finally awake?” Kiyotaka’s said. 

“WHAT THE HELL!” I screamed throwing a pillow at him. “WHY ARE YOU HERE!” 

“This is my room, you know,” He replied. My face turned red, realizing I was under the bed sheets. I practically jumped out of the bed after he said that and sat on the floor, hyperventilating. 

“How did I even get here,?” I asked. “The last thing I remember was being at the trial room,” 

“You passed out, Celestia, so I carried you to the dorms. I didn't know where your room key was and I no way in hell was going to look for it, so I just brought you to my room.” He replied

“I passed out?” 

“Came as a surprise to me, but I wasn't leaving you in the trial room, so here we are.”

I turned my head to the side and sighed. “Listen, I’m sorry. My mind was just broken after losing Chihiro that I wasn't thinking clearly. I shouldn’t have lashed out….”

“You don't need to apologize. The bear likes to fuck with us, after all.” Kiyotaka said to me.

“I just…” 

“Look, Celestia, just don't worry about it too much alright. I just want to you to stay safe.”

I looked up at him with a confused expression. “You want me to stay safe?” 

Kiyotaka turned his head to avoid eye contact. “It’s just, I trust you the most out of everyone here. I don't normally trust anyone, but for some reason, you have managed to gained my trust. I’m sorry if that sound weird, but I don’t know how else to phrase it.”

I found myself staring at him for a long time before I stood up and walked over to him. 

“I trust you too, alright” I said as I put my arms around him. He was probably the first person that ever told me that I was trustworthy. As much as the hug was awkward, to my surprised he hugged me back and I was ready to cry again, but I managed to hold it in. A few seconds later, I backed up and smiled at him. 

“I’m always here for you, you know, if you ever need someone to talk to.” I said.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kiyotaka smiled back. I headed to the door to leave before I stopped. 

“By the way, this is going to sound like a random question but..,” I began. “Would it be alright if I called you Taka instead of Kiyotaka?”

“Taka?” He asked. 

“It’s really random, I know, but, I’ve been wanting to call you it for awhile but decided against it. I didn’t know how you would react for starters, and well, I usually give all my friends nicknames. You don't have to say yes, I was just wondering.” 

“Sure,” He said to my surprise. “Just promise me you aren’t going to pass out anymore.”

“Alright, I promise,” I said. “See you later.” I opened the door to his room and sighed as I shut it. We have only been here a day and Monokuma is already winning. We can’t give up, not yet. I have to keep going strong, for Chihiro, Hiro, and everyone else.

We can’t lose to Monokuma. I’ll make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god 
> 
> Im going to miss writing this
> 
> Time to get back into writers block with the next few chapters lmfao


End file.
